The lover of Count Dracula Prologue
by Vamphunterdlover
Summary: This is the start of my Dracula Fan fiction I first thought up when I was a freshman in high school, and completed in my junior year. I did plan on uploading this story on here years ago but the laptop I actually wrote my story on that also had my account here blew up on me. ; I got recommended to upload this story by someone off of DA so I hope you all love it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My beloved… remember me…. I'll find you and never leave you again….." whispered the dark and enchanting voice in Mina's ear. She moaned in her sleep turning her head on her pillow as she slept. "Who's there…? Who's calling me…?" She thought in her sleep. "Mina…you are the one…to be mine…my bride…." The voice whispered again.

"Mina! Mina wake up!" shouts a voice. "Hmm?" Mina responds. "MINA GET UP!" shouts the other voice again. "WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE BALL TONIGHT!" shouted Maggie. Mina woke up fast almost knocking her head against Maggie's forehead. "About time you get up Mina. We have a ball to get dressed up for, and I want you ready in a half an hour," said Maggie with a great eagerness that showed how badly she wanted to have her friend ready. "Don't want to disappoint my brother and Caroline do you?" she asked. "No," Mina answered getting out of bed and letting the maids start getting her ready. "I had that dream again…" She said to Maggie as she was getting her corset on.

"Really? The one with the voice?" Maggie asks as she sits down on the bed watching her friend. "It must be someone from your past if you had that dream for the past few years," suggests Maggie. "I better tell Caroline's father, Professor Van Hellsing about this….the dream was more…alluring then the others," replies Mina as she went behind the dressing room to change into her dress she had ready for tonight's evening."Yeah, that might be a good idea," Maggie agrees.

"I'm going to go and get ready for the party," says Maggie as she gets up and heads for the door. "I'll see you later tonight Mina," Maggie says as she heads out the door. "See you then Maggie….." replies Mina. She still couldn't get the seductive voice from her dream out of her head….who was it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
My Dark Prince Charming

Tonight was the eve of the ball celebrating the engagement of Jack Evans and Caroline Van Hellsing. Caroline's father, Professor Abraham Van Hellsing, would visit later in the month to pay his respects to his daughter's engagement and soon dated marriage. The Professor for some time has been trying to help Mina recover her memory of her life before she came into the Evans's family as their adopted daughter, but so far has not come to anything that could help her. "And what with her dreams getting more less frightening she seems to be sleeping a bit better nowadays," says Mr. Evans, who is trying to calm his wife down. "Yes, yes I know but she tends to be sleeping in a bit too much and it is hard for her to wake up.

Maggie had to scream in her ear earlier today before the guests started to arrive," says Mrs. Evans, fanning herself with her hand held fan a bit too fast that anyone can see that she was getting either worried or nervous. "That must mean that she is getting better sleep then she did for the past few years. I know I would after having all of those night mares no longer keeping me from going back to sleep," answers Mr. Evans laughing as he tries to amuse his wife with better conversation then Mina's sleeping problem. "Did you hear of the new foreigner that has moved here in London by Dr. Seward's mad house?" Mr. Evans asked. "Yes, from what Maggie and Caroline have been telling me he seems to be a handsome and charming gentleman," Answers Mrs. Evans, being a bit more relaxed now that she is in a more interesting subject. "And is from an old noble family. Mina might be interested in his family back round and stories of his homeland, knowing her tastes," Mrs. Evans comments.

Mr. Evans laughs at his wife's remark to Mina's fancy for mysterious lands and castles. "Yes, she would be an interesting acquaintance for him to make if he ever meets her," he replies. "And if I am not mistaken Caroline has invited him to join us this evening," Mr. Evans states, knowing that this was going to be an interesting evening. "Yes….I hope the poor chap doesn't get a bit over occupied, with what I heard of his looks from Maggie and Caroline, he is going to have his hands full with keeping the young maidens off of him!" She laughs before Maggie and Mina appear in the ball room. The sunset spreading over the stairway made them look like angels descending from heaven to join them for just this night.

In the other side of town to the deepest, darkest part of Carfax Abbey a creaking echoes through the black abyss….a coffin sized crate starts to open and a pale hand extending like a bat's claw comes out from the edge of the opening crate. A black figure appears out of it with beaming blood red eyes…..a pair of fangs appear as the figure smiled…this figure seemed to be pleased as if he knew what 'it' was going to do or hunt today. The figure walked slowly, his feet never making a sound, as he walked up to an empty spare room as if it was made for it to live like a human. It changes from its robe to a suit that was left there for it to wear….a suit for a party it would seem. As it changed its clothes he walks to the balcony staring across the field as if it was looking for something or someone…..but who?

Back at the party, Maggie had a lot of suitors asking for her attention. Mina on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Ever since the gossip of Mina's past being unknown no man has ever dared to try and court her. And that made Mina a bit hurt and sad. Mina walked by near the dance floor watching the couples dance to the music the musicians were playing, envying the ladies being able to dance with gentleman that they either know or want to know them. As she walked by the dancing couples, Mina noticed that a group of young single ladies were surrounding a man, one that she has never seen before. "I wonder who that is? He seems handsome…." Mina thought as she saw a glimpse of his face, as she thought of his charming good looks she quickly blushed and looked away. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself yelling at herself for acting like a improper lady thinking such thoughts of a stranger she had only just seen. "I am beginning to act like Maggie now!" she moaned as she walked till she was not able to see the handsome young man no more, but still by the dance floor. "I might as well dream, for not even a man like him would be interested in a girl like me….or no one would for they don't know of my past or me for that matter." She sighed sadly as she once again watched the dancing couples.

"Who is that angel over there?" "I beg your pardon?" asks Jack a bit confused, at who his new friend had meant, his wife or someone else. "That young girl over there…by the dance floor," asks the foreigner pointing at Mina. "She seems too lovely to be sad on a happy occasion," he replied, looking at Mina with great interest. Jack and Caroline look over to where he was pointing at. "Oh!" gasps Caroline, nearly almost messing her blond hair that was hanging from her bun that was tied up. "That is Jack's adopted sister Mina," She answered, "she is the young girl Maggie and I talked to you about the other night count." "The young girl that had lost her memory?" Asks the count amazed at this answer.  
"Yes, and it seems that no man would want to court her cause of her identity problem," Sighs Jack. "They are afraid of her being the daughter of a poor family and such," He explained to the Count. "It seems ridiculous for men to be afraid to court a woman because they don't know her real identity…." says the Count giving his opinion on the subject. "Yes," agrees Caroline. "Would you like me to introduce you to her?" asked Caroline, wondering if the Count was interested in Mina.

"Yes, I would be honored to meet her," answers the Count, looking back at Mina, one would think he was planning to marry her right here and now. "Then let me lead you to her," says Caroline, escorting the Count to Mina. "Maybe the Count will be suitable for Mina….Maggie sure as hell isn't," thought Caroline. Mina stood by a pillar that gave her a good view of the dance floor. "Mina?" Mina turns to see Caroline. "Yes, Caroline?" Mina answers, looking at Caroline. "I would like to introduce you to Count Vlad Dracula," says Caroline as she moves to the side giving Mina a good view of him as he took her hand and kissed it, bowing to her as if she were actually a princess. "I'm honored to meet you, your Excellency," Says Mina slightly blushing as he bowed to her. "No, I should be honored to meet you Mina…" Says Vlad as he looks at her, still holding her hand.

Caroline smiles, knowing that after tonight another engagement and wedding will be coming soon, their wedding. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted then…." Says Caroline as she left to go back to her husband who was watching her smirk.

"How do you like being in a different country Count?" asks Mina trying not to sound nervous. "I thought it would be a scary coming to this country, but I was proven wrong by meeting you," said the Count trying to flirt with Mina. Mina blushed a little before turning her face away hiding her embarrassing reaction. "I hope you will stop by and visit me in my new home while I stay here in England…It would give me great pleasure to see an angel grace the presence of the old Abby," Suggests Vlad. Mina looked up at him, smiling and amazed.

"You live in the Abby?" asks Mina very happy about this mention of her favorite place to play. "I used to play there a couple of times as a child," She explained. "Really?" asks the count his eyes widen at her reaction. "Explains the sweet scent I smelled when I first moved in there," said Vlad. Mina blushed again. "Do you always flirt with all the girls you meet?" she mumbled, unaware that she said it aloud. "No, just only with you. You're the first woman who has actually caught my interest, unlike all the other girls I have met tonight," answered the count.  
Her eyes widen at his answer. "Really?" she asked. "Really," he said, his eyes staring right at her, glowing as he told her the truth that came from his heart. "Mina, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" asked the Count as the musicians started to play a new song. "If you wish…" she answered. Vlad being greatly pleased at this answer started to lead Mina to the dance floor. "On the contrary, I wish to dance with you till the end of time."

As the two started to dance, they were being observed by not only Jack and Caroline, but by Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans and Maggie. "Well, it seems the Count is taking a strong interest in Mina," said Maggie looking a bit jealous at the sight of the two dancing. "It would seem you were right mother, Mina would interest the Count after all," says Jack holding his arm around his fiancé. "And it seems that he is not going to be letting her go any time soon either, he had the look a man has when he is in love," said Caroline as she hugged closer to her fiancé watching her dear friend have the happiest moment of her life. "And I think Mina is enjoying herself," said Mrs. Evans, happy for Mina getting this one chance to like any other girl in this room tonight.

As the musicians started to finish, the Count lead Mina out through the garden doors. Mr. Evans laughs as he sees them waltz out of the room. "Looks like our dear Count wants to be alone with Mina, without having being interrupted by anyone," he says. "Do you think he might go so far as to asking for her hand sometime in the near future?" asks Mrs. Evans, hoping that would be the case. "That I believe would be up to Mina and the Count himself, we'll just have to wait and see if such a thing will happened mother," answers Jack. "I hope it does happen. Mina deserves to have a happy life and the Count might be the man that can bring her just that," says Caroline smiling at her fiancé's answer. "I hope she just has a good time," says Maggie being a bit jealous that the Count is spending time with Mina then with her.

As the party continued on inside Vlad and Mina still danced, as if time actually had stood still just for this night, for them alone. Mina couldn't keep her eyes turning away from Vlad's gaze, it was like she was in a trance …they seemed to look deep into her soul. "You are a very good dancer Count," she complimented him, as held her closer to him. "Not as good as you are…Mina," he responded, with a flame burning in his eyes as he gazed upon her face. She shivered as she saw the fire in his eyes.

"T-Thank you….Vlad," she said, unaware she said his name aloud. He smiled at her before they slowed to a stop. "You're welcome…Mina," he said. Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name, for some reason he made her shiver whenever said her name. To distract herself from staring at him the entire time she sat on a stone bench that was close to a fountain. Vlad walked towards her, with his hands behind his back. "I was told by Miss Van Hellsing that you would be interested in some stories of my homeland…" He said as he sat down next to her keeping his hands to himself. "Yes, I would," she responded looking at him with interest now.

"There isn't that much to tell of my family history; war has been the only thing my ancestors were ever involved with," Vlad told her. "But the war-like days are over and my ancestors' victories are but only a tale to be told." He said sadly. "I am the last of my kind, and I plan to keep my bloodline on existing for the rest of the eternity." "Is that your reason for coming to England?" Mina asked, feeling sad towards Vlad's feeling on the matter. "To continue your family line?"

"One might say that," answered Vlad. "I came to England to see the liveliness it had. It was too lonesome living up in my castle without being in civilization," he answered her. "You lived alone? No wife to…." Mina stopped before she could ask what made her a bit jealous of the count's wife. "I am not married," Vlad whispered sadly. Mina was shocked, "You're not married?"

"I was engaged to be married, ages ago it seems," Vlad lowered his head down to hide the sad expression. "What happened?" Mina asked as she put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "She died…" he whispered. Mina gasped, "I'm so sorry…." she hugged him to help ease his pain. "It is all right, she would have been better off dying like that then dying at the hands of the Turks that wanted revenge on my family for winning the war at the time," said Vlad putting his hand on top of Mina's.

"I am only glad she didn't suffer for one as young as her," he whispered. Vlad suddenly stands up. "I should take you back inside…everyone will be wondering where you are," he said taking her hand putting it on his arm, escorting her back to the party. When they got to the doors he kissed her hand. "Vlad?" she asks wondering of his change of mood. "I must leave you now…but I will see you again…soon," he said before letting go of her hand and walking away towards the darkness disappearing into the night. "Wait!" Mina shouted after him, but he was already gone….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The night for nightmares and dreams

After the party ended Mina couldn't get Vlad out of her mind. What was it about him that made her drawn to him? "So what happened between you and the Count Mina?" asked Caroline as the girls relaxed in Mina's room. "Nothing much…we just danced for a while and talked," Mina answered. "I bet he flirted with you huh?" asked Maggie as she nudged Mina's arm to teasing her.

"He only complemented me and also told he would come to see again soon," answered Mina as she blushed at Maggie's bold question. "I suppose he's planning on courting you then," remarked Caroline. Maggie pouted and made a grunt, showing how jealous she was of Mina. "Don't be so sour Maggie, you should be happy that Mina has found a suitor," Caroline said to her. "I am happy but….I can't help wish he would choose me and not Mina," sighed Maggie. "I can't blame you for feeling like that Maggie," said Mina "the Count IS very handsome. What woman wouldn't be attracted to him?" All of the girls laughed in agreement.

"I agree with you there Mina, but I prefer my Jack over the Count," says Caroline giggling as she tried to control herself from laughing too much. Caroline gets up to leave, waving to her friends as she opened the door. "Well it is getting late and I'm going to bed now," she said as she walked into the hallway. "Good night girls," said Caroline as she shut the door. "Night Caroline," said Maggie and Mina, smiling as she left.

"Caroline is lucky to have Jack as a husband," said Maggie as Mina started to undo her hair and brush it. "Yes, I can't wait to till I get married," sighed Mina. "I will be the happiest woman in the world if I end up marrying the man I love…." she said as put her brush down. Suddenly the Count's face popped in her mind. "Mina…" his voice saying her name echoed in her head as she remembered the way he looked in the moonlight while he danced with her…the way he looked at her….the way he kissed her hand…. "Mina?" asked Maggie waving her hand in front of Mina's face. "Huh?" answered Mina blushing as she realized that Maggie was talking to her. "I asked you if you heard of that ship incident that happened a few days before Caroline and I met the Count?" Maggie asked knowing her friend was distracted by her fantasies. "No," answered Mina taking interest in this topic. "What happened?"

"Well it said in the newspaper that the ship had wrecked on the shore of Whitby bay, and when the police searched on the ship for any survivors…" Maggie shivered. "What did they find?" asked Mina. "They found the crew had been drained of blood, and the Captain's dead corpse tied to the helm…with his throat torn as if it was ripped by a wild animal or wolf," Maggie explained covering her own neck as she mentioned the Captain being tied and killed. "Were there any survivors?" Mina asked amazed that a man can die so gruesome and hoped SOMEONE had survived to tell what happened. "They found only one person and its dad's Looney pet in his asylum," answered Maggie.

"RENFIELD?" screamed Mina. "SHHHH!" said Maggie trying to quiet Mina in case someone heard them. "Yes, him," confirmed Maggie. "They police say that he either killed all of the crew, or went mad from the sight of the massacre," Maggie said almost acting like she was telling a scary story. "I sure would after seeing a sight as that!" said Mina with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Did he say who did it or what happened?" whispered Mina. "No, he still hasn't said a thing since the incident," answered Maggie. "Father hopes that if he spent some time in the asylum he might confess but so far he hasn't said a thing," she said. "And he screams at night and eats flies so as I hear from Martin his watcher at the asylum," said Mina shivering as she remembers half of the years she woke up from one of her dreams she heard Renfield screaming in the night…or was it howling? "Seriously?" says Maggie sounding shocked at the news of this bit of Renfield she hadn't known about. "Yes," answered Mina "He also sometimes escapes his room and go only Lord knows where," she said. "I wonder if he goes after more flies or insects to eat?" says Maggie tapping her chin a little bit wondering on the subject. "Eww! I hope not!" says Mina getting grossed out at the suggestion.

Maggie giggles at her friend's reaction. "I would rather trade my sleep walking for his insanity," she said. "True you would Maggie," agreed Mina. "Better mad then walking in your sleep huh?" Said Mina giggling along with her. Maggie still giggling stood up and straitened her dress.

"Speaking of sleep walking, I for one am going to bed now," she said as she started walking to the door. "I hope you have a good night sleep Mina and who knows," Maggie said shrugging with a mischievous look on her face. "Maybe the Count will try to sneak up into your room tonight," she said teasing Mina before going out the door and headed to her room. "MAGGIE!" screamed Mina blushing at her friend's teasing. "I hope you end up half way falling out of you bed!" whispered Mina as she got up out of her seat and started to change. After she got dressed Mina decided to brush her hair again. As she started to brush her hair a chill ran up her spine….she had the feeling someone was watching her… "Mina….," she heard the voice from her dream.

Mina turned around to look behind her but as she thought no one was there. "That's odd…I thought for sure someone was behind me," she thought as she turned back to resume brushing her hair. When Mina was finished she got up and went to the balcony door to look out into the night sky, for some reason she felt more peaceful now as if she had a guardian watching over her… She saw the Abby across the land, and suddenly thought of the Count again. She sighed like a young girl in love as she remembered his eyes…those very things that seemed to look into her…as if she was an open book…

Mina blushed as she realized that she was thinking of the Count again. "Why do I keep thinking of him?" she asked herself. Ashamed of herself she went back inside her room taking her robe off. "I wonder what he is doing now?" she thought as she put her robe on the chair and get in her bed. As she drifted off to sleep her last thought was the Count as he said good-bye to her at the party…"I will see you again…soon," his voice echoed in her head, faintly hearing a wolf's howl.

In the garden of the Evans mansion a black shadow slides across the green grassy lawn….the shadow was of a black wolf with bloody red eyes. It stopped in front of a balcony in the yard…it was the one that lead to Maggie's room… It looked up to her room as it walked to the opened doors searching to see if she was asleep, which to its pleasure she was. The wolf seeing that his prey is ready for him, started to change…..into a figure of a man. The caped figure looked upon his victim, waiting for it to welcome him. Maggie moaned in her sleep unbuttoning her cleavage as the shadow and figure walked closer to her with its fangs in its smile. While as Mina had for once in her life slept peacefully with no nightmares bothering her. Instead she was dreaming of dancing with the Count again, surrounded by candle light and mist.

And Renfield's deranged laughter is heard in the asylum…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Madness and Desire

Morning creaks at Mr. Evans Asylum filled with the deranged and insane minds of England. At one would enjoy the glorious morning, if someone's deranged and crazy laughter didn't give them chills. "Come on now Renfield, calm yourself down. You are making the other patients here on edge," says Refield's watcher Patchen, trying to calm Renfield down. Renfield jumping around like young child doing a tea party.

"The master has come, the master is here, the master takes his new found meal," sings Renfield putting a few flies on a plate before twirling around a few times with a pure smile that would give even a baby cry. "The meals so fresh, the meal's so sweet, the meal's what everyone would seek," he continues, not paying attention to Patchen. "Go call for Mr. Evans and Dr. Seward, tell him Renfield is going loonier then he usually is!" Patchen shouted at a nurse that was nearby. The nurse runs as fast as she could to get them. "Two more nights soon to pass, the master will surely fulfill his quest, dear, dear Maggie will soon be mad just like me. Mad as mad when the devil arrives they all will succumb!" he sang sounding wilder then before. "Shut up, you old fly eater! You're making everyone crazy!" shouted Patchen.

"Crosses, garlic, and wolfs bane will not protect you night or day. Nothing can help you, the curse will remain. From such delicious and glorious pain will make you the master's slave. He chooses who lives and who dies, soon he will come to claim his one and only prize," he continues ignoring Patchen again. Two orderlies suddenly come in and grab Renfield, trying to chain him up on the wall. "You can shackle me, you can chain me, but you'll never take the blood that I will receive, for the blood is the life and I will soon be free!" Renfield laughs after the orderlies leave and wait for Mr. Evans to appear.

Mr. Evans and Jack stood before Renfield; Mr. Evans was wearing his reading glasses he wrote all that Renfield was raving of earlier. "Well Renfield," said Mr. Evans as he finished writing and put his pencil down. "I would like to know who this master is you speak of?" he asked Renfield. Renfield looks over at the bared window in his room looking at the sunlight spilling in the room. "The sun has risen but it won't last, for when the moon takes its place there will be deadly terror to face. For soon the master will rise and you will say your good byes', he will take and make a new undead breed that will feed, and feed as he claims his bride to be," says Renfield looking at Mr. Evans and Jack wide eyed showing that he has gone truly mad. "'We'll take that under consideration Mr. Renfield," says Mr. Evans as he and Jack headed towards the door knowing asking him anything will be a waste of time. "I warn you Mr. Evans send me away or else face the consequences!" shouts Renfield before Mr. Evans and Jack went through the door.

Mina woke up as the sun rise and felt somehow normal which pleased her greatly, but somehow she felt something was wrong this morning. "I swear I heard a wolf howling before I went to sleep…" Mina thought as she looked at the balcony doors. As Mina was getting out of her bed she noticed something on her pillow beside where she lain…it was a freshly picked, beautiful red rose. "It is beautiful," she said as she picked up the flower and smelled it. The flower had a faint familiar scent that reminded Mina of the Count.

Then Mina remembered her sweet dream as she held the rose gently to her cheek. Smiling happily as she remembered how handsome he looked, like a prince in a fairy tale would meeting his princess. "The way he looked at me…it was like he desired me and wanted me to be there," Mina thought to herself. "And the way he danced with me in the mist and candle light…he held me so close, I could almost feel his heart beating," she said to herself sighing like a young girl in love. "I felt so alive…I can't even forget his cheek against mine…oh and his voice when he sang along with the music that played!" Mina shivered and moaned as she thought of it. As Mina grasped the steam of the rose, missing the thorns on it, she felt a string attached to it, along with a small label. Mina examined the label and saw that it was a small note. "I wonder what it says…" says Mina reading the labeled note.

"'I will always dream of you, my beautiful Mina. I will see you again soon.'  
One who has you in his heart forever,  
Count Vlad Dracula."

Mina felt her heart pound heavily as she finished reading the note. "He came to my room," Mina said to herself. "I must tell Maggie and Caroline about this!" squealed Mina as she ran out of her bed, put her night gown robe on, and nearly runs excited to Maggie's room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Romance and Illness

As Mina knocked on Maggie's door and walked in, a cold chill went up her spine. She saw that Maggie's window doors were opened as well. "Maggie, are you trying to catch a cold?" Mina asked as she closed the doors. There was only a slight moan that came from Maggie's bed. Mina turned as she wondered at Maggie's reaction.

"Maggie?" she asked as she faced to the bed. There was no answer. Worried, Mina ran to the bed to check if her friend was well. "Maggie, are you all right?" Mina asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Maggie didn't answer, for she looked like she was still asleep…but she looked a bit pale. Mina checked Maggie's head to see if she had a fever. Maggie felt cold to the touch, like she almost as cold as ice. Mina reached for the bell, pulling it five times fast calling for Jack and Mr. Evans to hurry. "Jack! Mr. Evans! Come quickly!" screamed Mina.

Jack ran in as fast as he could with his doctor bag to see what was wrong with Maggie. "What's wrong with Maggie, Mina?" he asked while getting his stethoscope out. "I don't know…I just came in to talk to her about something, the window doors were open and I heard Maggie moan, the next thing I knew she was as cold as ice!" answered Mina standing by the bed, holding onto her rose for comfort as she watched Jack starting to examine Maggie. Mr. Evans came into the room as if the devil himself were upon him. "What is it?

What's wrong?" he asked sounding panicked over what is happening at the moment. "I think Maggie is ill," answered Mina. "What? How can she be ill? She was healthy and well last night!" asked Mr. Evans shocked at the news. "Mina is right, Mr. Evans," said Jack as he checked Maggie's pulse. "What?" shouted Mr. Evans looking at Jack jaw dropped at Jack's answer to all this mess. "Maggie is very ill, and I say this because somehow Maggie has lost some deal of blood," says Jack as he puts his stethoscope back in his bag.

"Mina, I will ask you to go and fetch Mrs. Magel to fetch some more blankets and prepare a good meal for Maggie?" asked Jack before he picked up his bag and walk out of the room, hurrying to his lab to research for what Maggie is suffering from. "Yes, I will," says Mina as she too runs out of the room, heading back to her room to change. While Mr. Evans sat by his daughter, waiting for Mrs. Magel to come so he can leave. First Renfield going mad and now this… "This is turning out to be a hell of a day…" he sighed.

After explaining to his fiancé and mother, Jack looked through his medical books, journals, anything that can help figure out how Maggie could have lost so much blood in so little time. But to his disappointment there was nothing that would fit the symptoms that Maggie had. "There's no way she could have lost that much blood in one night," he muttered to himself. "And where did all the blood go? It didn't spill out of her, otherwise it would be all over the bed," he says as he looks through another medical book.

"If she worsens, I'll have to call for the Professor to help me with this," Jack said as he writes out Maggie's symptoms to cross over any illness he ever knew that could match up to Maggie's. None ever came up, only blood loss. "She'll have to be fed some food and maybe a day of rest might heal her. Or this is just a one day illness that can be cured overnight," suggests Jack leaning back into his chair, wiping his brow from the sweat. "But it's strange that after Renfield's episode today that this happens, very strange," Jack says to himself, pondering on the matter of Renfield and Maggie. The one thing they had in common was that they both had suffered from blood loss…what on earth is going on in this world?

Mina had tried to keep herself busy with reading, but she couldn't forget Maggie's appearance this morning. "She almost looked like she was a corpse," Mina thought. "How can she lose that much blood all in one night? I mean you would have to have a big cut on your arm to lose that much right?" Mina asked herself, starting to worry. She shut her book and put it back on the shelf where she found it.

"I really need to calm down, just cause Maggie looks like that doesn't mean she is going to die Jack will make sure of that," Mina said to herself. Thinking she might need some fresh air Mina went out into the garden. The tall green hedges nearly covered with roses, to go with each hedge to add some romantic quality to the scenery. As she walked down the stony path she realized that she forgot to tell Caroline about the rose that was left by the Count on her bed this morning. "I'll tell them later," Mina said to herself. Out of the corner of her eye Mina noticed that she was able to see the Abby tower from here. "I wonder if Vlad is doing right now…" Mina wondered. She started humming the tune of the song as she walked back to the house.

Mrs. Magel came in the parlor when Mina and Caroline started to have tea. "If you pardon me, ma'am the post just come with a letter for Miss Mina," she said curtsying before giving the letter to Mina. "It is from a Mr. Count Dracula," she said. "Thank you Magel," said Mina taking the note. "You're welcome Ma'am," Magel replied, curtsying once more before leaving and shutting the door.  
After Magel left Caroline scooted closer to Mina, eager to see what was in the count's letter. "What does it say?" she asked. "Hmmm," said Mina as she had opened the letter and started to read it.

'It almost seems like an eternity since you had last looked at me, such beauty and grace I could swear you are the meaning of serenity. I know I will never forget you now, for you have helped heal a wounded heart that beats for you and you alone. Your beauty lights up the night and has lightened up the darkness of my life…forever.  
Please join me for dinner in my Abby tonight…after sunset.  
I will be waiting,  
Count Vlad Dracula.  
P.S. I hope you love the rose I left you last night, it reminded me of you.'

Mina blushed as she finished reading the letter; she thought she could hear him whispering in her ear the very letter. "Wow," said Caroline after hearing mina read the letter aloud. "Looks like the Count is trying to court you Mina," she teased. "So it seems," Mina said not being affected by Caroline's teasing. "Are you going then?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, it will help me get off of Maggie being ill. Should I tell her do you think?" Mina replied. "I will tell Maggie the news when I visit her later tonight," Caroline said knowing that Maggie might give Mina some doubt for her and the Count. Maggie always got something better than Mina, this time it was Mina would get something better. "It is almost sunset now, you better make yourself up for your dinner date," said Caroline urging Mina to hurry out of the room. "All right, all right," says Mina giggling as Caroline nearly pushed her out of the room gently. As Mina got to her room and started to change in to a dress, she saw the rose that she had put in to a vase and now was on her dressing table. "I wonder how he feels about me…it has to be more than friendship that's for sure," she thought as she was putting on one of her best dresses hoping the count will be pleased to see her in, for some reason she felt that she wanted to see him again, and again.

It was then that she had realized that despite that she only had just met him only last night, she had fallen in love with him…and she was falling very badly. "I guess I must be…I mean he does make me feel like a real person, even though I have no memory of my past," she told herself as she brushed and braided her hair. "I hope he feels the same for me as I do for him, I don't think I might be able to bear it if he didn't," Mina thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and check and see if she was presentable. "Hopefully, I look beautiful enough for him, because this is good as I am ever going to look," she though as she picked up a matching cloak to her dress and went out of her room. When Mina was going to order for a carriage, Mrs. Magel appeared before her.

"There is already a carriage waiting for you, ma'am. It's one from the count, according to the driver," she told Mina. Glad that Vlad was prepared for tonight, Mina goes outside to the carriage and steps inside it. She noticed the driver was completely covered in a ragged suit and cloak that reminded her of a poor person, or a mine digger of sorts. As soon as Mina had sat down in the carriage, it went and headed towards the Abby, going a bit fast as if it was urgent for her to be there as soon as possible. "It must be very important for me to come if the driver is going this fast," thought Mina, as she looked out the window. Mina thought she was imagining things as soon as she got close to the Abby, she saw a pack of wolves following the carriage. "It's like they are protecting the carriage then attacking it how strange," said Mina as she watched the wolves.

When Mina got out of the carriage, she started to feel a bit nervous. Even though she had played here a lot of times while growing up with Jack, Maggie, and Caroline, she felt there was something different about this place. Figuring that she was only nervous because this is her first dinner date, Mina started up the entrance steps. "I am just being foolish," Mina said as she climbed up the stairs, "this place is no danger to me." She got to the top of the steps taking one deep breath preparing her for this evening.

"Here goes nothing," said Mina as she knocked on the giant wooden door, the sound echoing through the night. The door slowly opened by itself, but no one popped out to greet her. "Hello?" asked Mina. No answer. "Vlad?" asked Mina as she stepped inside the door way, forgetting her fear of this place. "Are you here?" she asked again, looking around the entrance hall for anyone. No one was around in the room. Mina walked further into the entrance to see if there was anybody in this Abby.

"Hello?" she asked as she walked deeper in the darkness, only lightened up by candle light. The door then slammed shut by itself making Mina jump at its loud boom. Mina then discovered a set of stairs ahead of her. "He must be upstairs," she thought as she walked up the first step. Suddenly there was a light and a figure moving at the top of the stairs. "Vlad?" she asked hoping it was him.

"Forgive me for startling you Mina," Vlad said as he went down the steps, holding a candle light in one hand. "It's all right," Mina answered, sighing relief as he moved closer. "But when I knocked on your door no one answered," she told him. "Ahh, that is because my man servant is running a bit late this evening, he always seems to do that," answered Vlad as he gently took her hand and kissed it. "I'm glad you came Mina," he said looking at her with the candle light glowing in his eyes. Mina blushed as his voice made her shiver when he said her name. "T-Thank you for the rose," she said almost nervous as she was at her first ball. "I hope you liked it," he said, still holding her hand.

"I loved it," said Mina. Vlad smiled at her, which made Mina's heart pound, she felt happy to make him smile. "I am glad you did," he says as he started going down the stairs to escort her to the dining room. "I hope that you are hungry my dear, cause I planned a wonderful meal for us," said Vlad as they entered the room. The room, and meal that was already set on the table for them, was so magnificent that one would think they had stepped into Buckingham palace!

"Allow me," he said taking her cloak off her shoulders after he put the candle down. She let him take it. "Thank you," she said. "Anything to please you, my princess," said Vlad whispering in her ear before he went to hang up the cloak. Mina shivered as she heard him whispered. He returned and pulled her chair out for her to sit in. "My lady," he said. Mina sat down in the chair and let him push her in nodding her head thanks.

Vlad sat across from her at the table, which wasn't that big of space put between them. The candle light made Mina think that he was trying to make this a romantic dinner for the two of them. Trying to make sure he didn't notice what she was thinking she slowly started to eat the meal. "You look beautiful tonight Mina, especially with the candle light," said Vlad as he looked at her as if he was seeing an angel. She blushed at his comment, "Thank you, Vlad," she said.

"How have you been well since I saw you last night?" he asked. "I am well. Why do you ask?" she replied looking up at him while drinking the Champaign. "I heard from Jack that you have trouble sleeping," he answered before taking a small piece of roast. "Oh, well I did sleep well last night, if that is what you meant," she said knowing that she'll give Jack a word about this later. "That's good, I was worried for you," Vlad said as he sipped his Champaign. "Really?" Mina asked. "Yes, a young lady such as you shouldn't have to suffer from nightmares when she tries to have only sweet dreams of what she desires in the future," he said resting his glass down.

"Speaking of being well, Maggie was ill this morning," said Mina trying to add something to the topic. "Oh?" Vlad asked. "Yes, I went to talk to her this morning and found her in her bed white as a sheet," said Mina. "I hope it is nothing serious, because it would be a tragedy if it were," Mina said as she sliced her roast and took a piece. "Yes, I agree.

Miss Evans still is so young and has not yet experienced life in this world," said Vlad nodding in agreement to Mina's statement. After they ate the rest of the dinner, Vlad took Mina out into the garden area of the Abby. There were dozens of flowers from roses to lilacs, and any other flower that was ever grown on earth; it was if they were brought here by magic. "This garden is so beautiful, I almost thought I stepped into a dream," said Mina as she stared at the wonder of the place. "I am glad you say so, because I thought I was the only one," said Vlad as he stood beside Mina looking at her expression for the garden. Mina smiled as she looked about at the wonderful garden. A wolf's howl echoed through the night. Vlad turned his head to the direction the howl came from.

"Children of the night…such music they make, and yet it sounds sad," he said. "Yes," agreed Mina "but I think the music is wonderful though," she said as she looked at him. "You think so?" Vlad asked her as he smiled of surprise. Mina walked to what she figured was the fountain. "I do, it reminds me that there are other lonely creatures other than us humans," she said as she walked.

"I long to join the night, I feel more alive there then during the daylight hour," Mina said. "You take the daylight for granted?" asked Vlad following her to the fountain. "You might say it's like that," Mina replied as she sat down on the edge of the fountain. "I feel more at peace here, it's hard to describe the feeling it brings in me," she said. Vlad sat next to her. "The night was made to be enjoyed, as well as the day," he said to her. Mina looked at him, "You sound as if you long for the day," she said to him, smiling. "I already have seen the day through you Mina," he said as he cupped her cheek.

Mina looked down to hide her blush. "Look at me Mina," he whispered cupping her chin to make her look at him directly. She looked at him, making direct eye contact at him. He leaned his face closer to hers, his lips hovering over hers. "Vlad…" she said whispering. "Mina…" he whispered before he kissed her.

He tasted like heaven, his lips were sweet and his scent penetrated his senses. She slowly moved her hands to cup his face, burying her fingers in his hair. His hair felt like silk to her. Vlad moaned at the taste of her. "She tastes so sweet…so very sweet," he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moaned as she felt his arms around him. He felt the beast in him roar; it wanted a taste of her and not just her blood. He pulled back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathless from his kiss. "I didn't bother to ask if you wanted to," he said trying to resist the urge to kiss her now swollen lips. "I did want to," Mina said kissing him as she finished her sentence. For some reason she wanted to kiss him forever and more. As the started kissing each other passionately, a sound of thunder boomed, making them stop kissing.

"We best get you home before the storm comes," Vlad said letting Mina go and taking her hand. "Will I see you again soon?" Mina asked cupping his cheek with her hand that he wasn't holding. She looked at him with longing in her eyes, showing how much she wanted to see him. He put his forehead gently against hers. "I will come to you tomorrow night, I promise," he whispered to her. She gently kissed him on the lips before getting up to leave. "I will be waiting for you," she said. Vlad then took her back into the Abby and got her cloak.

"I will be visiting you and the Evans tomorrow night, there is something I want to talk to them about something," said Vlad taking Mina to the carriage. "I'll inform them of your coming then," said Mina. When they got to the carriage, Vlad opened the door for her. As she stepped in the carriage, Vlad gave her a quick kiss. "I will come as fast as I can before those lips forget that kiss," he said as she sat down inside.

"And I will be waiting eagerly for you," she said looking at him showing that she is true to her word. He smiled at her reveling how much that had pleased him. "Till then my Mina," he kissed her hand, sending a chill up her arm. "Good night," he said. "Good night, Vlad," Mina said giving him one last look before he shut the door and the carriage drove off. Vlad stood at the same spot as he watched the carriage drive away. "I will see you again Mina, and I will make you mine as well as part of the night you crave so much for…my plan is already starting to begin," he said before turning into a black wolf, the same black wolf that visited Maggie's room last night….


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A Man and a Beast

As soon as Mina came home the storm came. She couldn't forget the Vlad's kiss; she blushed as she remembered how she so quickly responded. "I can't believe how fast I went for his kiss," Mina thought to herself as she changed into her night gown. When Mina sat down at her make-up table and started to brush her hair, a knock came at her door. "Come in," she answered.

Caroline came in, shutting the door and ran towards Mina's make-up table. "Ok, so tell me Mina how was it?" she asked Mina, her voice sounding like she was a detective. "It was I think one of the best dinner dates I ever had," Mina said brushing her hair gently undoing the hair braid. "Anything interesting happened?" asked Caroline, wanting to know if the Count had won Mina over yet. Mina smiled at the question. "You know a woman can't kiss and tell Caroline," said Mina smiling. "WHAT?" said Caroline, nearly screaming of shock. Mina blushed as she giggled at Caroline's reaction.

"You and the count kissed?" squealed Caroline can't believe her friend and the count went that far that fast. "Yes, he actually kissed me first and then I kissed him back," sighed Mina remembering the taste and feel of his lips…her heart was pounding. "And that was it?" Caroline asked her. "Yes," said Mina putting her brush down. "Caroline, when you kiss Jack what does it feel like?" Mina asked.

"Well, when we kiss we feel a spark, a good spark. And that spark makes us never want to stop," said Caroline sound like a romantic now. "That's how I felt when we kissed," whispered Mina, her eyes widening at the realization of how Vlad must feel for her. "He must be in love with me, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me and say that he will come and visit tomorrow," said Mina with her eyes wide at the moment. "He is?" asked Caroline her eyes wide as well. "He must be coming over here to propose and ask Mr. Evan's for your hand!" she squealed, happy for Mina. Mina smiled, "I hope so Caroline," she said. "Cause he seems to given me that impression when he said good bye to me when I left the Abby," she continued.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, and hopefully Mr. Evans will allow him to have you," said Caroline as she sat up. "Well Mina, I can see that you are tired so I'll leave you to sleep then," she said as she walked to the door. "And maybe the Count might sneak into you room tonight Mina," Caroline said winking at Mina before opening the door. "Now you are starting to act like Maggie," Mina laughed.

"Hopefully she'll be all right in a few days," she said. "So do I," Caroline agreed "Good night Mina," she said as she left the room. "Good night Caroline," said Mina smiling. As soon as Caroline left Mina got up and turned off the lamps in her room before taking off her night gown robe. Mina then pulled the covers back on her bed and gets in covering herself up. While Mina got herself comfortable, she saw the red rose Vlad had left her, making her remember his kiss, the way he looked at her, and the way he held her. "I hope he will ask Mr. Evans for my hand, because I would gladly give it to him," she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She could have sworn that he was there holding her as she slept, dreaming of being with him again.

****A MONTH LATER…****

After a month spending time with Vlad, Mina had grown more and more in love with him. She began to feel like a normal person, instead of being an unknown girl with an unknown past. And she never wanted to lose that. Maggie was beginning to recover, but still was a bit pale which made her not have a lot of times to walk around and also receive visits from suitors that wanted to court her. Mina felt a bit sorry for her even though Maggie always hogged all the good guys.

Mina was sewing a handkerchief as a gift for Vlad with Caroline and Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Magel appeared in the room. "Excuse me ma'am, Mr. Van Helsing has arrived along with a Mr. Harker," she said still holding onto the door. "Oh!" said Caroline her face showing how happy she is to see her father. "Where are they?" she asked as she put her sewing down. "They are in the main hall ma'am," said Mrs. Magel. "Bring them in Magel, I am sure Van Helsing is eager to see his daughter," said Mrs. Evans looking amused at how the man might react to seeing his daughter. "I hope he is, because I missed him so," said Caroline as she couldn't wait to see her father. "And I hope your father is prepared to face his daughter's knocking over hug, I can almost see him fall to the floor," said Mina giggling at Caroline's extreme smile.

Magel leaves the room for only a minute before leading two men into the room. Professor Van Helsing being an old man looked like, to Mina, was at least in his mid-thirties, which to his real age he was forty-seven. The other gentleman that was with him gave Mina a certain chill; and looked like a real estate agent of sorts. "Father!" Caroline says sounding happy as a child receiving a Christmas present, as she hugged her father nearly knocking him down. Van Helsing hugged his daughter tightly showing how much he missed his daughter and was pleased with the welcoming.

"Caroline my dear daughter how I missed you," he said as he kissed his daughter's head as he held her. "I missed you too, papa," said Caroline. Van Helsing let his daughter go, stepping back and taking a good look at his daughter who to him still is the same little girl he raised. "You are now looking so much like your mother," he said as he shook his head. He looked at Mrs. Evans, and went to kiss her hand. "Mrs. Evans, lovely as usual," he said to her. "Oh, you sly dog!" replied Mrs. Evans smiling at Van Helsing's charming greeting. Van Helsing looked to Mina, smiling like a father at her.

"Mina, how you have grown since I saw you last," he said as he kissed her hand. "I must ask how are you?" Van Helsing asked as he looked at her again. "I am well Professor," she answered, nodding her head. "I am glad. I prayed that your sleeping would no longer be haunted by nightmares," said Van Helsing, bowing to her before taking a step back.

"Allow me to introduce my new assistant and new friend, Jonathan Harker," he said extending his hand to the other gentleman in the room. "How do you do?" says Harker as he took off his hat and bowed. All the ladies nodded in greeting to him. "I congratulate Caroline on her marriage to Jack," he said looking at Caroline. "Thank you, Mr. Harker," says Caroline. "I have yet to meet Jack, but he is indeed to be one lucky man," Harker said as he held his hat behind him. "By the way, I have heard from Jack that Maggie was ill, is she all right?" asked Van Helsing looking amongst the women. "She has been well, but is still keeping to her bed," says Mrs. Evans.

"And what was the cause of this illness?" he asked. "No one knows, Mina found her the morning she fell ill. But so far as Jack knows the cause is unknown," says Caroline. "Oh?" asks Van Helsing looking at Mina with raised eye-brows. Mina nodded, "Yes, I went to talk to her that morning about something and her window door were open, so I shut them.

But when I told her she would get ill leaving them open she moaned, that was when I checked to see if she was all right," Mina explained. "And what were her symptoms when you found her?" asked Van Helsing, his profession as a doctor showing on his face. "She looked pale; white as the bed sheet she was laying on. And when I touched her face to check her temperature, I swear she was as cold as wet snow," said Mina remembering every detail of that day, which was the same day she had first kissed Vlad. "Hmmm…" said Van Helsing as he pondered his finger on his chin as he thought of this strange cause that seemed to be interesting. "Where is Jack now?" he asked. "He is in his lab, he has been looking for the illness that Maggie has ever since that day," answers Caroline. "I must talk to him about this matter, come Jonathan," said Van Helsing as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Good day ladies," says Harker bowing to the ladies and left before giving one last look at Mina which gave her another chill. "Good day, Mr. Harker," says Mrs. Evans noticing Harker's looking at Mina. Magel then came in with a letter. "Miss Mina, another letter from the Count," she said as she gave Mina the envelope. "Thank you, Magel," says Mina smiling happily as she opened the letter.

'My dearest Mina,  
It has been only a month since I first met and danced with you. And yet it seems like being with you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. With that, I hope you will give me the honor of meeting me for dinner this evening. There is a matter of something of which is great importance to me I wish to discuss with you. I will have a carriage be brought to you and escort you to me; I hope you will enjoy my company this evening as I will.  
Love,  
Count Vlad Dracula.'

Mina's heart pounded at the last sentence of Vlad's letter, and how much she was glad to hear him wishing to see her again. "It seems Mrs. Evans I will not be dining with you and the others this evening," she said holding the letter to her chest. "The Count will be having you for dinner again?" Mrs. Evans asked Mina. Mina nodded her head. "I am amazed, that Count has been courting you since the ball celebrating Caroline and Jack's engagement," said Mrs. Evans laughing.

"And Mr. Evans gave him permission to court her as well," said Caroline. Jonathan did not like the mentioning of the count and left the room nearly slamming the door. "I think Mr. Harker didn't like hearing the Count," says Caroline. "Maybe he has taking a fancy for you Mina, he seemed to look at you rather oddly," Mrs. Evans agrees with her. "I hope that isn't the case, cause I have no feelings whatsoever towards him," said Mina, rubbing her arms to warm the cold chill she received when Harker left the room. "Well, I for one hope you have a wonderful time with the Count, Mina. He seems to be the best thing that you ever had in the past month and I don't want Jonathan ruining your happiness," says Caroline trying to cheer Mina up. "Thank you Caroline and I will," Mina said happy that her friend was approving her relationship with Vlad.

Mina was ready and dressed, looking extremely beautiful for Vlad, when his carriage arrived to pick her up. As she stepped in and looked out the window, she saw someone staring at her from the upstairs window in the mansion. The figure in the window looked like a man…and that scared her. "I hope that it isn't Jonathan," Mina thought as the carriage drove to the Abby. But when Mina saw the wolves again, following the carriage, she felt a bit safe with them around.  
"I wonder if they are Vlad's pets," she thought to herself again. But there was one thing she knew for sure she wanted, and that was she wanted to see Vlad again, and soon.

Vlad could tell that Mina was frightened by something, but what it was he didn't know. "Is something troubling you my dear?" he asked her as they walked through his garden. Mina looked at him apologizing. "I'm sorry Vlad," she said to him while he held her hand. "It's just that Caroline's father, professor Van Helsing, has a new assistant with him and he well, he scares me," she explained to him.

"Scares you how?" Vlad asked, showing that he was concerned for her. "The way he looked at me earlier today, it gave me chills. And also when your carriage was taking me here, I swear I saw someone watching from the upstairs window that looked a lot like him," she told him, her voice trembling with her small fear. "I see," said Vlad. He put his arm around his waist, holding her close for comfort. "Let's sit here," he said leading her to a stone bench that was in between two fountains that were running water to add some peaceful quality to the area. Thinking it was a good idea and wanted to calm herself down she sat next to Vlad on the cold, rock-hard bench. He still held her close, as he tried to soothe her.

"Um, wasn't there something you wanted to discuss with me?" asked Mina, trying to distract the fact that Vlad was holding her close like he did when he first kissed her. "Yes," he answered letting his arm around her waist leave and take her other hand in his. Mina was starting to feel nervous. "Please don't let it be something that will break me to pieces," Mina thought in her mind as he looked directly into her eyes. "Mina, we have been courting for a month, and I have come to a decision. And this decision is something I didn't expect to happen when I planned on coming here," he started, looking at their hands as he said this. "But since I met you, a lot has changed," Vlad said looking back up at her. "I already asked Mr. Evans of this, and he gave me his approval of it," he told her.

Vlad suddenly he kneeled on one knee in front of her, still holding both of her hands. "Miss Mina Evans, I am in love with you and I don't want to live one day without you," he said as he kneeled. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife?" he asked her. Mina looked at him surprised and shocked. "Really?" she asked hoping it was no joke.

"I am serious as the plague," he answered looking at her lovingly. Mina lowered her head as tears started to spill, tears of joy. "Mina?" he asked worried at what her answer will be. "Yes," she answered looking back up at him. "I will marry you," she told him smiling happily at him. Extremely happy at her answer he hugged her and picked her up at the waist, twirling her around in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Light and Darkness meet

Even though she really wanted to stay with Vlad a bit longer than usual, she knew it would give him a bad impression to the Evans' family so she went back to the mansion. Mina's smiling face lit the whole room as she walked through the hall, humming all the way. Caroline, who was walking from the library, saw her friends' expression and behavior. "Mina? Are you all right?" she asked her. Mina looked at her with the happiest expression on her face.

"I am fine Caroline, I have never felt so happy in all of my life!" she said dancing around Caroline, not being able to contain her happiness. "Has something happened?" asked Caroline smiling at her friend's behavior. "Yes, something wonderful has happened! I want to shout to the top of my lungs cause of it!" said Mina stopping in front of Caroline and grabbing her shoulders. "What is it?" Caroline asked Mina interested to know what happened with her and the Count. Mina giggled as she looked at Caroline with a playful smile. "I can only say that you and Jack aren't the ones that are going down an aisle…" she told Caroline. Caroline's jaw dropped at what Mina had just said.

"The Count proposed!" she squealed at Mina. "Yes!" Mina squealed back. Caroline hugged Mina in a tight squeeze. "I can't believe it!" Caroline said to Mina after she let her go. "He told me he already spoke to Mr. Evans, and also that he loves me!" said Mina jumping up and down like a young child being happy on its birthday.

"He already spoke to Mr. Evans? Mina this man must be serious about you," said Caroline amazed at the Count's cleverness for being one step ahead of things. "I believe so as well," said Mina smiling happily at her friend.

Outside of the mansion the black wolf with red eyes was watching Mina and Caroline talking through the window. "I cannot wait till your mine, Mina," it thought in its head as it looked at Mina desire reflecting in its eyes. The wolf moved to the back yard, moving like a snake in the grass till it head to Maggie's back window; which ironically was left opened. "Now to start the next phase of my plan," it thought to itself as it walked slowly up the stairs to the room. Maggie opened her eyes as she saw the handsome figure appear surrounded by mist, glowing its read eyes at her.

"You will be rewarded with a wonderful gift I will bestow on you," the figure whispered in her head. "But you must help me in my plan, my goal," it said to her in her mind again. Maggie nodded her head slowly. "I will do anything you ask, master," she said to the figure, as she bared her neck to him; offering herself as a sacrifice to it. The figure smiled at her. "Excellent, my dear. Excellent," it said as it moved to her baring its canine fangs as he smiled. The figure took his mouth to Maggie's neck and bit into the vain, tasting delicious blood….

*****The next day…*****

Jack and Van Helsing, along with Harker were discussing Maggie's strange illness. "She has it again, and it is getting worse," sighed Jack burying his face in his hands as he sat at the table with the other men. "Indeed," agrees Harker leaning back in his seat. Van Helsing was examining a blood slab that came from Maggie, and another blood slab that involved all the other victims of attacks that have been happening over the month before he came here, they all had matched with the same parasite in the cells. "Jack…did you say that one of your patients was saying some things of Maggie when she first became ill?" he asked as he still looked at the slab.

"Yes, Mr. Renfield," says Jack looking at his mentor and soon to be father-in-law. "He went on and on about someone he kept calling his master, and Maggie," he continued explaining. "Do you have his blood sample?" Van Helsing asked Jack. "Should be there, if I'm not mistaken," Jack answered. Van Helsing looked through the samples and found Renfield's blood slide, he then analyzed it. "Hmmm…" he said looking at the slab. "What is it professor?" asked Jonathan leaning on the table now, looking at him. "Renfield's blood slab matches the same as the victims and Maggie's as well," Van Helsing answers looking back at Jack. "I think I know what Maggie is suffering from now that I have looked at all of the blood samples," he says as he took his reading glasses off and wipes the sweat from his eyes.

"What is it?" asks Jack wanting to know the cause of his baby sister. "Have you ever heard of Vampires, Jack?" Van Helsing asked Jack. "Nosferatu, professor?" asked Harker with raised eye brows. "Yes, Nosferatu," Van Helsing nodded. "But professor, vampires are only pure myth aren't they?" asked Jack finding this hard to believe.

"I understand, you're questioning Jack. But let me ask you this; does Maggie have any wounds?" said Van Helsing looking at Jack head on. "Yes, two small puncher wounds on her neck. But that could be caused by a sharp piece of jewelry or a twig that caught in her hair," says Jack. "Then how did the other victims receive the same marks then?" asks Jonathan looking at Jack. Jack had his head down on the table. "You have a point there Harker," says Jack. "Gentlemen, there is a vampire here in this country and we must find it before it does the worse thing to any of its victims, such as Maggie," says Van Helsing folding his hands on the table.

"And that would be?" asks Jack raising his head. "Become a vampire themselves," Van Helsing answers. "I get the feeling that Renfield knows who the vampire is," says Jonathan looking at the professor. "I agree," says Van Helsing "But we have to protect Maggie in the process as well," he suggested. "My father should know of this matter," said Jack sitting up in his seat.

"Yes, but it is going to be hard for him to accept this answer," said Jonathan. "Indeed," agrees Van Helsing. "Shall we tell the women?" Jonathan asks Van Helsing. "Not at this time," Van Helsing answers. "Agreed, they are in a cheery mood and if we tell them of this they won't be able to sleep at night," says Jack giving his opinion on the matter. Caroline came in with a tray of tea and sandwiches for the men. And she seemed to be in a happy mood. "You seem to be in a happy mood my child," says Van Helsing as Caroline handed him his cup.

"I am father," she said as she served Jonathan's cup to him. "May I ask what it is about?" Van Helsing asked her. "Mina and the Count are engaged," she said after giving Jack his cup. Jonathan nearly choked on his tea. "WHAT?" he asked.

"It is true, he proposed to her last evening," said Caroline looking at Jonathan's expression. "And she accepted him?" Jonathan asked sound really upset about this state of news. "Yes," says Caroline. "She is in love with him after all," Caroline continued. "Well I am glad she is happy of this," said Jack before he took a sip of his tea. "I agree with Jack, she deserves to be happy after all that has happened to her in life," Van Helsing said as he ate the sandwich Caroline just served him. Jonathan remained silent. He was going to have a talk with Mina later this evening…

Mina was watching the sun go down as she was rereading the note Vlad had sent this morning. It said that he will be coming to introduce himself to Van Helsing and Jonathan tonight after sundown. "I hope he comes soon…I want to see him again," she thought to herself. She had put on her favorite dress earlier to prepare for this evening. And was holding the rose he gave her on the eve of their first meeting.

A knock is heard on at her door…Mina was scared as she saw who had come into her room…Jonathan Harker.

Vlad walked into the parlor where almost everyone was there. "Good evening," he said. Caroline smiled as she saw him. "Good evening Count," she said. "Count, so good of you to visit," said Mrs. Evans. "It is my pleasure to see my friends every once in a while madam," says Vlad bowing to her.

"Count Dracula, may I introduce you to Professor Van Helsing," says Jack extending his arm to the professor. "Count," Van Helsing said as he nodded his head to him. "Professor," Vlad bowed to him. "So you must Caroline's father," he said to Van Helsing. "Indeed I am," replied Van Helsing. "I trust you are not upset with losing your daughter to Jack?" Vlad said to him. "I will miss my daughter true enough but I am hoping she will be happy with Jack," Van Helsing replied. Vlad smiled.

"By the way, where is Mina?" Vlad asked. "She is in her room, probably making herself up for you," said Mrs. Evans. "I should warn you Count, my assistant Jonathan Harker might try to fight you for Mina," said Van Helsing. "I cannot blame Mr. Harker for trying, Mina is as beautiful as an angel," says Vlad. "Which is why you are marrying her?" asked Van Helsing.

"No, I am marrying her because I love her," answers Vlad. "If you'll excuse me, I will go see that she is all right. I don't trust Mr. Harker enough that he will keep his hands off of her," says Vlad as he left the room and walked to Mina's room. When he was in the hallway close to the door he heard shouting coming from her room. "Let me go!" shouted Mina. "You are hurting me!" she cried. Vlad opened the door and found Harker was holding Mina on the floor as she was trying to fight him off. Faster before Harker could see, he yanked him off of Mina making him land near the nightstand.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my fiancé!" he shouted at him, before tending to Mina who was now shaking. "Are you all right my love?" he asked as he checked to see if she had any injuries, she had a swollen cheek. Mina looked at him with tears starting appear. "You stay away from her you bastard!" shouted Jonathan as he ran to Vlad and tried to attack him. But Vlad was faster and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor and knocking over a vase.

The sound of footsteps were coming to the scene, everyone was there watching a few seconds there. "You sir should be confined in the asylum for not only harming my fiancé, but trying to kill me in the process," said Vlad as he picked up Mina bridal style and started carrying her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face there. "I am going to take Mina to my home till you decide how to handle him," said Vlad as he walked out of the room to take Mina away to his carriage. "I understand, we will let you know what we decide," says Mr. Evans. Van Helsing went to his now unconscious assistant. "I am sorry for his behavior," he said as he helped pick Jonathan up to carry him with one arm over his shoulder, and Jack helping him. "I can't believe Harker would try to harm Mina in a jealous rage," says Jack.

"I guess it goes to show you that love can make even the sanest man go insane," says Mr. Evans. "Well if he tries going to the Abby, he'll have a hell of a time with the wolves guarding the place like an armed force," says Caroline. "Wolves?" asks Van Helsing. "Yes father," she answered. "How the Count puts up with those beasts I'll never know," said Mrs. Evans shaking her head as she left to go check on her daughter. Who had an evil smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Truth lies from within

Mina moaned as she felt a cool, wet cloth wipe against her swollen cheek. She opened her eyes to find Vlad with no coat on and was wiping her cheek with a wet cloth. He also was lying beside her in a giant queen sized bed. "Has my sleeping beauty awakened?" he asked looking at her with a gentleness reflected in them. "I have," she said touching his cheek lightly and smiling at him.

"I hope you don't mind staying here till Harker decides to back off," Vlad said as he dropped the cloth in the water bowl and took Mina's hand into his. "I am at the Abby?" Mina asked. "Yes, I thought it would be best you would stay somewhere safe, and not being harassed by Harker," answered Vlad. He kissed her hand. "I wish no harm to come to you," he whispered. Mina cupped his face in her hands, moving it closer to hers. "Nor I you…" she whispered back. He kissed her lovingly to show how he felt of her words.

Mina deepened the kiss as she tasted him…he was so good that he tasted live bliss. As the kiss started to get hotter than they both expected, Vlad started kiss her neck…and exposed his fangs. He suddenly moved back away from her, as if her touched burned him. "Vlad?" she asked as she moved closer to him. "Is something wrong?" she said as she tried to touch his face.

"Please Mina…I don't want you to see me like this," he said sound like he was hissing. Mina cupped his face. "I know you would never harm me Vlad, I am not afraid of what I'll see," she said as she moved his face to look at her. His fangs showed and his eyes were like a wolf's. She looked surprised as she gently touched his fangs making sure they were real. "How…? What are you?" she asked sounding almost speechless. "I am a monster that breathing men would want to destroy and you to fear," he answered turning his face away. "I don't think you are a monster, Vlad," Mina said as she looked sadly at him.

"You haven't seen me when I feed, I almost did it to you," he said sounding as if he was in pain. "But you didn't," she said turning his face back to look at her. "And I am not afraid of you Vlad, I am afraid for you," she said looking at him revealing her love for him in her eyes. "I love you Vlad, even if you are like this, I still love you," Mina said to him with a smile and tears starting to spill. Vlad looked shocked at her as he cupped her face.

"Mina…" he said as he hugged her, holding her close. Mina wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "I was like a ghost before you came into my life…I walked, ate, danced and such other things, but I was like a ghost," she said as she laid her head against his chest. "Then I will never let you go, even if the others beg me to, I won't let you go," Vlad said as he rested his head on top of hers. Mina's eyes then widened. "The professor, if he were to find out…" she said sounding afraid. "When he finds out, he'll be too late," Vlad said. "I have planned ahead of him and the others," he continued. "I will take you to my homeland, after we marry and I make you as I," he told her resting his forehead against hers.

"And if they were to stop us from marrying?" she asked. "They will think we are still engaged, you will be back to the mansion by then while the others try to protect Maggie," he answered. "Maggie?" Mina looked confused. "She will become like me, and distract the others while we escape," he explained. "And when will we marry?" Mina asked with her hands on his chest.

"Tomorrow night, secretly," he said smiling happily. Mina hugged him with her arms around his neck, kissing him with happiness.

"What on earth has gotten into you Jonathan?" asked Van Helsing as he just smacked the back of Harker's head. Harker rubbed the back of his head as he sat in a chair in the library of the mansion. "You tried to convince Mina not to marry the Count with brute force?" shouted the professor as he walked back and forth. "It seems now that, after you're 'convincing' Mina is afraid of you now," said Jack as he sat across from him. "Yes," agreed Van Helsing.

"But did you noticed the look in the Count's eyes?" asked Jonathan. "Looked like a wild animal," said Van Helsing. "Most men are when the woman they love is being harassed," said Jack. Van Helsing stopped and sat on the lounge chair. "Strange though that he isn't bothered by the fact that wolves are surrounding his home," he said. "Maybe they don't bother him as much as we think they do," suggests Jack. "But that's not important; we need to talk to Renfield to figure out who the vampire that is attacking Maggie before he gets to Mina or Caroline," says Jack sighing. "You are right and we need to prepare for it to come, which means we need to have Maggie covered with talismans to shield her from this great evil," agrees Van Helsing.

Jack sighed as he sat up. "Hopefully, he'll be talkative and not acting like Edger Allen Poe," he said. "I only hope he can give us what we need," says Van Helsing as he got up out of the lounge chair. "You stay here Jonathan and get all the talismans and herbs for Maggie's room and don't forget to wear your cross at all times," he said as he and Jack left the room. "Yes, professor," said Jonathan as he headed to the kitchen to look for garlic plant, and wolfsbaine.

Renfield was showing off one of his wicked smiles as he laughed looking at the evening sky. "Master will soon have his bride, and she is a goddess divine. With her kind and gentle heart in his hands he will soon be a happy man…" he sang again going into the same mood as he was a month ago. "Happy man, yes indeed, and also free for he will soon bring me my one true dream," he continued. Van Helsing walked into the room with Jack at his side ready to face what this lunatic will show them. "Good evening Renfield, you are looking better then you did when I arrived here," he said. Renfield turns and looks at him. "Thank you, I am feeling much better now and to what I owe of your company gentlemen?" said Renfield as he took a cockroach and ate it.

"We would like to ask you of your master," said the professor as he moved closer to Renfield. "How long have you known him?" he asked. "I was a normal man, like you working my job with in real estate matters, but then on my last job I met him," Renfield started talking like a normal man for once. "And his home, his castle was nothing like the homes we live in, it was covered with webs and creepy crawlers that even Miss Caroline would scream at the sight of," he said as if he enjoyed telling this particular story. "And he had three women living with him, don't know if they were his wives or daughters hiding in the shadows like they were ghosts, and they were as beautiful as angels professor," he continued.

"And what was his name, this master you serve?" asked Van Helsing. "Oh no, no, no, professor," said Renfield making a tsk, tsk, tsk, and wagging his finger at Van Helsing and Jack. "I can't speak of his name, as Shakespeare once wrote; 'what is in a name?', and I don't to be unfaithful to my master, for if I do I won't receive my reward," says Renfield looking like he was giving the 'I won't fall for your tricks' expression on his face. "What reward?" asked the professor. "What is it he will reward for you for doing?" Van Helsing guessed. "He promised me things, yes," answered Renfield, nodding. "But for what he wants me to do are waiting for his signal and call," says Renfield. "What is your master planning Renfield?" asked Jack.

"The master is planning his one and only desire, the beauty that is like the night, and the pleasure that is powerful and hurtful," replies Renfield. "You are receiving this same desire with Caroline are you not?" says Renfield looking at Jack with an evil smile. "How dare you!" says Jack his blood boiling in his veins, wanting to punch this raving lunatic. "Don't fret Jack, Caroline is not who he wants," says Renfield turning back to the window staring at the moon. "The one he wants is already his…by tomorrow night she will be his, forever," says Renfield as he relaxed the moon light on his face.

"And she is an angel amongst devils, in his eyes," said Renfield as he slowly fell asleep sitting under the glowing moon light. "The bells will toll and one will lose a soul, while the other receives a love that will be strong," he said mumbling. "And the hunters will lose their prey for it is too late and will be their mistake that they will mourn for the loss of a loved one that the master has now claimed…" he murmured as he was now asleep. "It seems Professor, we didn't get anything out of him after all," says Jack sighing like he just lost a bet in a game of poker. "On the contrary Jack, we did receive a bit of a premonition," says Van Helsing as he and Jack left the room. "What do you mean Professor?" asked Jack looking confused. "Renfield has given us a glimpse of what will happen, if we don't have Maggie survive and saved from this vampire attack," explained Van Helsing. "But then who is the other one that will receive a strong love?" asks Jack.

"That I fear my friend is a question that I have yet to answer," replied Van Helsing. Patchen was running towards then as they were about to go through the door that lead to the mansion, and he looked worried. "What is it Patchen?" asked Jack seeing the man's frightened reaction. "It is about Renfield sir," replied Patchen, sounding both shocked and worried. "What about him?" asks Van Helsing.  
"Has he started saying who his master is?" he asked. "No, sir I don't think he did," answered Patchen. "What do you mean?" asked Jack puzzled. "Well, Renfield is gone," says Patchen. "What?" shouts Jack. "Strike me down dead and feed me to the wolves, sir when I went to check up on him as you two gents left," explained Patchen. "And when I went in and checked on him, he was gone. Bloody hell, sir the bars on his window were torn apart like they were string cheese!" Patchen said sounding a bit panicked.

After he dropped Mina back to the mansion, Vlad walked to where Maggie's glass door. It was opened and he knew Renfield left the asylum and removed the herbs and crosses from the room, making it easy for him to enter once again. He stepped into the room, walking like a shadow, coming closer and closer to the canopy bed. Maggie was sitting up as she had her neck ready for him. "I will condemn you forever to eternal hunger for the life, the blood of the living are you certain to want for a life I am about to give you?" Vlad asked her.

"Yes, I want this life, I want to not only live forever but help you and…Mina," she answered lying down on the bed. "So be it," whispered Vlad as he moved to Maggie and sank his fangs into the holes he left on her the night before for the last time… While Mina had gone to her room with her heart being pounding so hard that showed that she couldn't wait for her wedding day…and wedding night. "Everyone, forgive me but I love him…so much," she thought as she got ready and went to bed smiling at the thought of being Vlad's wife.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Funerals and Elopements

Upon the morning of Maggie's funeral, Mina felt a bit guilty; since she knew who it was that put her in the very grave that was now lowering down into the earth. "I can't help but feel it is my fault that she is like this now…" she thought to herself as she dropped a bouquet of roses on the coffin before it was buried. "But Vlad said she accepted it of her own will and wanted to help us be together," Mina thought as she walked away from the grave, with Jack, the professor and Jonathan remaining behind whispering to each other of something but she didn't care. "So I guess I should be grateful to her, even though I wished there was another way without Maggie dying," she thought as she went to her room and asked a maid for tea. She looked at the horizon, in a few minutes it will be night and she will be meeting Vlad in a secret place to perform the wedding, if only she didn't have the worry of Jonathan and the others finding out of Vlad being the one that is causing the attacks as well as Maggie's…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted Mr. Evans as he had sprung out of his seat at his desk. "I know this is a bit hard for you to bear, but believe me when I say that Maggie is no longer as she used to be and her soul is at stake," says Van Helsing not flinching back in fear. "And we must save her from this great evil that has started to plague not only London, but this house as well," he continued, standing up face to face with Mr. Evans. "You are telling me, Professor, that my daughter Maggie is a becoming a vampire and she must be saved by having a stake driven into her heart?" asked Mr. Evans as he tried to resist the urge to beat the hell out of this old man, lucky for him he was his soon to be daughter-in-law's father. "Yes, even though it is a great pain for us all it is the only way to save her soul," answers the professor as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "And say if I believe in all that you're saying, will this thing go after Caroline, or Mina?" asked Mr. Evans almost convinced by what Van Helsing was saying. "It will not go after Caroline, but I can't say for sure of Mina," replied Van Helsing. "Then you are going to Maggie's grave tonight and drive a stake through her heart weather or not I approve of this?" asked Mr. Evans sighing as he knew this old man was rumored to be stubborn on occasion.

"Though I would like to have your approval, I would," Van Helsing said as he started wiping his forehead again; since the room was hot as hell to him. "I will give you permission Van Helsing on the condition you make sure she doesn't suffer," replied Mr. Evans sounding pained by this decision. "I promise you Mr. Evans she won't suffer, by the time dawn comes she will be at peace," Van Helsing said as he put his hand on Mr. Evans shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Van Helsing then went to the door with Jack and Jonathan following him. "We must hurry and hope Maggie hasn't left her grave tonight," said the professor as he opened the door and went through it, walking to where Maggie's grave was; carrying the stake that Jack had just handed to him.

Mina had just put her cloak hood over her head as she snuck out of the mansion and went to the secret passage that Vlad had told her he used to get here, without letting him be seen. And luckily she knew where it was from her childhood using it to sneak to the Abby and play there without Jack or the others knowing how she got there so fast. She went to the entrance of the passage and went inside before any of the night watchers saw her. As she got inside she was grabbed from behind and had her mouth covered by a dark shadow. "Don't cry out Miss Mina, I am not going to harm you," said the shadow as it held her tightly. "The master sent me to take you to him, he is waiting," it told her. She then recognized the voice…"Renfield?" she muffled under his hand.

"Yes, Miss Mina it's me," he said as he let her go. Mina faced him and saw that Renfield was dressed like he was going to a party. "I am to be a witness to you and the master's wedding," he said answering the question on her face. He gently took her hand. "Come, the professor and the others are going to visit Maggie and she will distract them from finding this passage as well as interrupting the wedding," he said as he lead her through the passage way.

Knowing that he could be trusted if Vlad had sent him, Mina followed him eagerly wanting to see Vlad again. Renfield lead her through the passage to a secret room she never been in before and he let her enter the room first. "You first my lady," he said acting like a gentlemen as he opened the door for her. She went inside the room slowly as she peaked inside the room. With a minister in front of him and waiting for her at the Alter, Vlad turned at the sound of the door closing. She smiled at him as she walked to him, with Renfield following her in the process. He took her hands in to his as they stood in front of the minster as they looked at each other the love and happiness they had for one another reflected in each other's eyes. And the minister started the ceremony…

Maggie's grave was inside the Evans family crypt area, as was where the professor, Jack and Jonathan were heading into. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Jack as Jonathan started to dig into Maggie's grave and he helped along. "Do not fret Jack, we are prepared to face whatever lies inside this tomb," said Jonathan as they got deeper. "Don't get so worked up gentlemen, we do not know for sure if she is inside her coffin yet," said the professor as he got the stake, hammer and crucifixes out of the carrying bag. "Indeed," said Jack as they hit the top of Maggie's coffin and opened it.

Maggie was not inside. "Hand me a lantern," said Jack as Jonathan climbed out to do just that. As soon as Jack got the lantern, he examined the coffin; Jack looked back up at them. "She has to be hunting then…" said Van Helsing as he looked at him. No sooner then he said those words; a wicked laugh comes from behind them. "Come to pay me respects gentlemen?" asked the voice, it sounded like Maggie. She appeared from the shadows, with blood red eyes glowing and a tear of blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. "Maggie," Van Helsing said as he stood up and looked at her pale evil face.  
Jack climbed out of the grave and saw his baby sister; as well as her evil appearance. "Maggie…so it is true," he said hurt by the truth of what his little sister has become. "You are a vampire," he whispered. "Yes, but it is for a good cause my brother," she told him. "For a good cause? Is it so good that you have to sacrifice your own soul for it?" he shouted at her.

"Yes, for my masters happiness as well as his bride that he desires," she replied at her older brother's question. "And you will be too late to stop his plan, for it is already begun," she said as she prepared herself ready to attack. "Even though you are my brother Jack, and you Van Helsing to be my father-in-law I can't let you interfere," Maggie said before she jumped and attacked them. Jack and Van Helsing managed to doge her, but Jonathan ended up falling into Maggie's coffin making him fall unconscious. "And what is your masters plan?" asked Van Helsing as he held a stake in his hand. "That you already know, professor. You just don't realize it yet," answered Maggie as she stalked the professor. Jack was about to grab her but she was too fast for him and struck him, making Jack fly about two feet away from them.

Van Helsing ran as fast as he could and was ready to drive the stake through her but she jumped and knocked the stake out of his hand, ending up on top of him. "You know too much about my master to live Van Helsing, I am sorry that it ended up this way," she said before moving to bite his neck. But before she could do it, a stake went straight through her chest making her scream in pain. She turned to look at who did this to her, making more blood spill on to Van Helsing. It was Jonathan who had staked her, she then fell unconscious making her look like she was asleep; if one didn't notice the giant stake that was popping through her.

Jack ran to them as he saw Maggie on the ground. "Is it over?" he asked them breathing hard from the running. "No," replied Van Helsing as he stood up. "She is only a paralyzed sleep, we will have to act quickly and do what must be done before we lose our only chance to saving her soul," he said as he moved Maggie over, laying the cross he had around his neck on her chest, which sizzled as it touch her clothing and skin. "Jonathan, hand me the machete you got from the butcher earlier today, we have to cut her head off," ordered Van Helsing as he took his coat off and wiped the blood he got from Maggie off of his face and vest. "Yes, professor," said Jonathan as he grabbed the blade and handed it to the professor. "May God have mercy on her soul," Van Helsing said as he readied the blade for the kill. "Rest in peace Maggie," Jack said as he looked at his beloved baby sister. "And I hope you find peace," he whispered before Van Helsing cut Maggie's head off, as his tears spilled as the blood that was on the blade.

Vlad lead Mina back to her room from the passage way, taking her to her window doors. "I can't wait for tomorrow night," he whispered to her, kissing her left hand that now had his signet ring on the ring finger as her wedding band. "Neither can I," she whispered back, before kissing him passionately. He moaned at her taste, as he kissed her back. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily with desire.

"We better wait till tomorrow night, because the professor, Jack, and that pig Jonathan have gotten Maggie," he said. "And if they found us like this, they would try to separate us," she said understanding his reason. "Yes, and I want us to be alone when we lay as man and wife," he said as he pressed his cheek against her, which felt cold to her warm touch. "No interruptions," he whispered. He moved his head away to look at her. "Be ready and listen for me, I will come here as a wolf before entering into your room," he said as he cupped her face. "I will be waiting eagerly for you…my love," she said as she rested her forehead against his. "And I will come as eager," he whispered to her.

Mina moved away to open her doors, but before she could he grabbed and pulled her back to him, kissing her hot and passionately which she responded back with a fire in her veins. "And I will be back before that kiss is forgotten," he said before he let her go. "Hard to forget when it is from the one I love," Mina replied as she opened her window doors and went inside, peeking through the curtain looking at him. "I love you," he whispered to her. She smiled at him and respond; "And I love you," she whispered before she moved away from the windows and into her room to change for bed. He smiled happily before transforming into a large bat and flied back to the Abby and into his coffin as the morning sun started to rise a few minutes after the Professor, Jack, and Jonathan burned and buried Maggie's remains back into Maggie's coffin as fog surrounded them in the dark starry night.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Lovers and Fighters

The next day Mina had a tough time containing her happiness; since she was still in mourning of Maggie's death. But knowing that her 'husband' will be coming to her tonight and the professor didn't know of Vlad being the creature was hard to the feelings inside her. "I can't wait for Vlad to come, I must be prepared for our 'union' tonight," she thought as she tried to pay attention to Jack and the professor's conversation while having tea with the Evans and the others in the conservatory.

"So now what of Renfield?" asks Mr. Evans as he wiped the crumbs of the cucumber sandwich off of his mouth. "Still no sign of the poor chap, and he hasn't been seen as of late," Jack answered before taking a sip of his tea. "Renfield's rhyme, I can't help but worry that monster that had killed Maggie is not finished with us yet," said Jonathan looking a bit disappointed about something. "True enough about that Jonathan, the vampire that bitten and destroyed our Maggie has yet to be revealed to us," replied Van Helsing after he drank a bit of his tea.

"Renfield did mention who his master, the vampire, was really after. But I doubt it is Caroline or Maggie he was after," agrees Jack. "Are you saying this creature might be after Mina?" says Mr. Evens nearly choking on his tea as he heard the suggestion. "I can't say for sure until it appears again, but it is a likely guess as good as any," answers Jack making sure the women didn't hear his reply. "I agree with Jack, though I don't like the idea, but we should wait till he strikes again," said Van Helsing as the maid came in and started cleaning up the tea and trays. "I'll keep an eye on Mina tonight," suggests Jonathan. "Yes Jonathan, but keep a distance from her room if you please," said Van Helsing. "You gave her a reason not to trust you anywhere near her, and also the Count will most likely kill you on sight if he sees you anywhere near her since she is his fiancé now," he said to Jonathan.

Jonathan blushed as he remembered his argument he had with Mina which resulted him getting punched by the Count. "I understand Professor," he said sounding embarrassed. "Good, cause if Mina even suspects that she was the one the vampire was after all along she might blame herself for Maggie being dead now," Van Helsing replied.

"Yes, and that is the last thing she needs right now," agrees Jack looking at Mina chatting with Caroline and Mrs. Evans. "Should we inform the Count of this?" he asked Van Helsing. "No, if we were to inform him of a vampire being after Mina he will take her away and the vampire might follow them," answered the professor. "I see," says Jack. "And besides we need her for bait to the monster that stole my daughter," says Mr. Evans.

"I already lost one daughter, I don't want to lose my adopted daughter to the fiend!" replied Mr. Evans saying it as if it was a promise he will make sure he will keep. "Calm down Mr. Evans, the last thing we need at the moment is you making the women worry," says Jonathan. "I know, I know," says Mr. Evans putting a lid on his temper.

"Let's only hope that our vampire will come to visit Mina tonight," said Van Helsing. "Because I don't know what else we could do, and I hate using Mina as a lamb to lure the hungry wolf," he sighed looking at the innocent that they were using to trap a monster.

Mina was brushing her hair as she waited for Vlad to come and finally make her his wife. She had just put down her brush when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said turning to her bed room door.

Caroline came in the room and shut the door behind her. "I thought I should check up on you before going to bed," she said. "After what happened to Maggie I can understand," replied Mina. Caroline smiled at that statement. "Yes, we don't know if whatever got to Maggie might get to us as well," Caroline said as she moved to sit by Mina.

"I can hardly believe that we both are engaged to be married and Maggie is dead," she sighed sadly. "Yes," agreed Mina. "Engaged to handsome men, both charming and clever as well as madly in love with us," Mina said trying to cheer Caroline up a bit. Caroline laughed at that. "True, but you have a Count while I have a doctor and owner of an insane asylum," she replied.

Mina giggled. "We always can't be that lucky," she said to Caroline. "True, very true," said Caroline getting up to leave. "Well good night Mina," she said as she headed to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Mina replied. "See you till then," Caroline said as she opened the door. "Good night Caroline," Mina said as Caroline left the room and shut the door. Mina then looked at herself in the mirror and started to try and make herself pretty.

A howl from a wolf is heard in the night. Mina knew that Vlad was close and quickly sat at the front of her bed facing the glass doors waiting for her beloved to come inside. She saw a shadow of a wolf at her door…and glowing red eyes…

Vlad changed from his wolf form to his human one as soon as he was in reach of Mina's bed room glass doors. He looked upon her; his breath was nearly knocked out of him at the sight of her there…looking more beautiful than he remembered from the last time he had gazed upon her. Vlad opened the doors to her room walking in wearing his regular clothes, except his vest, suit jacket. His white shirt split open from the top, the sight of him nearly made Mina's heart pound out of her chest. "You will become blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh…Cross land or sea to do my bidding…" he said to her as he walked up to where she was sitting. He took both of her hands and pulled her gently up from the bed moving a few inches away from it. Vlad removed his cape from his shoulders as Mina removed her robe. As soon as their robes were off they kissed each other…revealing how much they missed each other and loved one another.

Vlad then picked Mina up and carried her to her bed. Mina still kissed him as he laid her done on the queen sized bed. Soon she was going to be his wife fully…

"You will be my queen…my wife…my love…" Vlad whispered as he started kissing her jaw to her neck. He then moved away and slipped his shirt off, revealing a sexy six pack abs and mouthwatering looking chest. Mina's eyes widened at the sight of him above her, looking like a panther ready to devourer her. He started to lift her night gown up…revealing her body inch by inch. Mina lightly blushed as she felt Vlad's rough hands lightly brush past her legs as he lifted her night gown skirt up, making her body shiver not only from his cold touch but from her desire that suddenly started to light up inside her…

Vlad stopped her skirt to her waist looking at her with a fire in his eyes that made Mina want to be lost in those eyes as well as want Vlad more…. "I don't want to take you as a monster…" he whispered to her, his voice sounding like a caress to her. He lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I want to take you as a man…" Vlad said to her before kissing her again. Mina cupped his face in her hands holding his head closer to hers. "Doesn't matter if you are a man or a monster Vlad…." whispered back at him. "You are still you…" she said to him moving her lower body closer to his. Vlad lightly moaned to her body being so close to his and moving against him.

"Mina…" he lightly growled. "You are really an angel…" he whispered as he then lifted the rest of her night gown up and over her head throwing it to where her robe was. Vlad then moved back to look at her; if he wasn't already undead the sight of her beautiful body would have took his breath away. "An angel sent to save me from my hell…" he whispered as he leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth…his fangs lightly teasing her skin as he did. Mina lightly shivered from the feel of his fangs on her skin, lightly gasped at the strange pleasure she received from Vlad's tongue on her skin. She moaned as he suckled her breast, giving her other breast the same attention while his cold hand moved down her body to the one place of Mina's body that was hot and aching for attention…Mina gasped of surprise as Vlad inserted a finger inside her. "Vlad…" she moaned as she received pleasure from his finger in her heat… Vlad smirked at her reaction, enjoying the sound of her cries of pleasure.

"Yes, my love?" he asked as he inserted another finger in her, thrusting them in and out of her slowly. Mina could only answer in moaning as pleasure came through her. Knowing that she was almost ready for him he took his fingers out of her for a split second and stripped his pants and boots off joining her back on the bed and teasing her with his fingers again in a fast speed. "You ready…?" he asked her as he looked at her to make sure this is what she wanted. This was her choice to make.

Mina looked up at him with love reflected in her eyes. "Yes…" she cupped his face in her hands. "I want you...Vlad…" she whispered before giving him a loving kiss.

Vlad moaned at her reaction and kissed her back with a hunger and fire only Mina could ignite inside him. "Then here I come….my love…" he whispered as he slowly entered her and waited for her to get used to him being in her. Mina moaned loudly as Vlad entered her that Vlad had to make Jonathan, who was outside her door, fall back asleep. "Have I hurt you…?" Vlad asked her with a fear in his voice. Mina looked up at him and shook her head. "No, you didn't…." she whispered as she moved to kiss his lips. "I don't feel any pain…" Mina whispered as she pecked Vlad's face, showering it with kisses.

Vlad had to ground his teeth as he began to thrust into her slowly and carefully so he wouldn't harm her, taking her moans and cries of pleasure in his mouth as he kissed her. Mina couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as Vlad trusted into her. The feeling of him inside her was more incredible then she imagined it would be. Being his wife fully and becoming one with him…it felt so amazing and good that she could only describe the feeling being 'heavenly'. "Oh, Vlad…" she moaned as she felt that what must be her climax coming soon.

She wrapped her legs around his waist that felt so good, to have Vlad come in her deeper. Vlad moaned at her actions and thrusted faster into her, hitting her sweet spot while his fangs started to grow and his eyes began to glow red. "My love…" he lightly growled as he moved his mouth to her neck that she offered to him.

He licked her neck to find her pulse. "My bride…" he growled in pleasure before he sank her fangs into her neck and fed from her as he released into her; falling into climax. Mina gasped of surprise as Vlad bit into her and then she moaned as she climaxed and pleasure as he fed from her. It was the most incredible thing she ever felt or experienced in her whole life. Vlad removed his fangs from her neck and kissed the bite marks on her neck. He then moved his head back to look at Mina, who looked back up at him with a smile of happiness. He grew a small claw and cut into his jugular hard enough to draw blood. Cupping Mina's head to help her move to his cut and offered her his blood…from which she began to lick and feed from…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Deceiving Appearances

Down in the parlor of the mansion the men were drinking tea for the women had gone to bed for the night but they were a bit nervous for Jonathan hadn't come down to report on Mina. "It has taken him too long," said Jack as he sat on the sofa with his arms and legs crossed. "I agree," says Van Helsing as he stood over the fire place gazing into the fire. "He never takes this long when he is running errands for me," he added. "Shall we go see what it is keeping him?" asks Mr. Evans.

"Yes, let's for I have a terrible feeling in my stomach that something is wrong," answers Van Helsing as he moved away from the fire place and headed to the hallway to Mina's room with Jack and Mr. Evans following in suit. When they got to Mina's bedroom door they found Jonathan lying on the floor by it, asleep. "Wake up man!" says Jack as he gently smacked Jonathan's face trying to wake him. Jonathan moaned slightly as he started to wake. "Hmm?" he asked in grogginess. "Why are you sleeping when you should be checking and guarding Mina?" asks Mr. Evans as he helped him up. "Miss Mina is sleeping peacefully..." Jonathan replied still sleepy. "Have you even checked on her?" asked Van Helsing as he opened Mina's door, what he saw made his mouth drop open.

"Oh God help us," he whispered. "What is it?" Jack asks looking at the professor with worry. "Our vampire is here..." whispers Van Helsing as he took out his cross from his jacket stepping into the room having the cross in his hand facing the vampire.

Vlad fully dressed and in his cape was sitting by Mina on her bed gently brushing his fingers over the side of her face soothing her as he held her hand for it had been a few minutes since he and Mina bonded as man and wife as well as mates. She lightly moaned and smiled weakly at him love reflected in her eyes as she gazed up at him. Vlad smiled back at her until he sensed someone behind him at Mina's door. He turned his head slightly glancing over his shoulder using his powers to shadow his face so he wouldn't be seen or recognized by the old man.

"Back demon!" says Van Helsing holding the cross as it was a pistol or a weapon which ironically was, against vampires. "I command you to leave this child and depart from this house!" he commanded. Vlad lightly hissed and covered his face with his hand trying to block the view of the cross. "Leave!" Van Helsing shouted as the other men started coming in. Vlad smirked evilly at them, before giving Mina one last caress before running out of the room changing into a bat flying into the night.

After a few minutes of Vlad leaving the professor and Jack were transferring some blood from Jonathan as well as start rubbing the garlic plant on Mina's windows and door which made the room smell lightly bad. "There is a servant outside the windows and in the hall. Only us and the count are allowed to pass," says Mr. Evans after entering the room as he was trying to calm the women down from hearing the ruckus earlier.

"Is Caroline and mother well?" asks Jack still focused on the blood transfusion not wanting to harm Jonathan or Mina. Mr. Evans nodded his head. "Yes, they are now resting and servants are watching them as well," Mr. Evans answered. Van Helsing sighed for he was done garlicing Mina's room. "I will be in the parlor, report to me of Mina's progress when you are finished," he said walking to the door. "I need a drink," he said to explain his reasons for leaving. "We'll join you as soon as we are done," says Jack almost done with the transfusion.

**********A few more minutes later...**********

Jack, Jonathan, and Mr. Evans joined Van Helsing in the parlor for a small drink of brandy. "So how is she?" asked Van Helsing as he was sitting on the sofa drinking his brandy. "She is stable now, the color has returned to her cheeks as proof of that," replied Jack rubbing the back of his neck. "But that monster had to have taken more than half that we had to almost transfer some of Mr. Evans," said Jonathan holding in the area where he transferred his blood to Mina. "Yes, we need to find out who the vampire is before he makes Mina like Maggie," says Van Helsing.

Mr. Evans looked at the professor with a confused expression. "Didn't you see his face?" he asked curiously. "Yes, you had to have had a good look at him," said Jack.

"I did but the monster hid his face with his black magic he has so I couldn't see his face," said the professor before taking a sip of his brandy. "He has to be someone we know or else why would he hide his identity to us when we were so close to him?" suggest Jonathan. "Yes...But who?" asks Mr. Evans. "Maybe an enemy of Mina's past...?" suggests Jack remembering their knowledge of Mina's history. "Or maybe it is the count?" suggests Jonathan with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone from his past perhaps?" he adds. "Well he does bring up a good point..." agrees Mr. Evans pondering his chin in thought of the subject. "Maggie did have a little fancy for him when they first met and Mina is engaged to him," he explained to the others. "Well maybe we should pay him a visit sometime?" asks the professor with interest. Jack who was standing by the window looking at the lawn that was getting lightly foggy saw a familiar figure running across. "Renfield?" he said aloud to alert the others. "What?" said Mr. Evans as he went to the window to see if he was right. Renfield seemed to be running across in the same direction of Mina's room. "He is heading towards Mina's room!" shouted Jack. All of the men ran back to Mina's room in a great panic. When they got to her door they found the guard asleep...

Mina was sitting in her bed looking at her wedding band that was Vlad's signet ring that he had once told her that it belonged to his mother when she had been married to his father after a full year. He said that his mother would have been honored to have her wear it. "It's so beautiful..." she said in a happy sigh, thinking of the way Vlad looked at her as he put it on her finger.

"Mistress Mina!" a voice whispered to her. Mina looked around her room and saw that Renfield was at her glass doors lightly tapping on the glass. "Mistress Mina!" he whispered to her which she could hear extremely well now that Vlad's blood that was in her veins now. "I have a gift and message from your beloved!" he softly whispered again to her through the glass doors. Mina got up from her bed and almost ran to the glass doors. "A message from Vlad?" she softly whispered back as she unlocked the doors and open one of the doors to speak to him outside, she saw that the guards were asleep. Renfield nodded and took out a black box from his jacket. "He wanted you to have this as an apology for leaving you to those horrid men like he did," he said as he opened the box to show a beautiful necklace that was so gorgeous that it would make the lady wearing it look like a princess.

Mina gasped and almost had her breath taken away by the necklace's beauty. "Tell my beloved that I understand that he had no choice since he was forced to leave and that I will be waiting for him to come," she said as she took the box after shutting it. "And that I love him and miss him so much..." she whispered to him hugging the box to her chest.

Renfield smirked at her. "He knows it now milady, for you and him has a mind connection," he said to her. "And is waiting for in the garden here," he softly whispered. "Tomorrow night..." she whispered back hearing Vlad's thoughts in her head and his voice knowing now that this must be the mind connection Renfield mentioned before. "Beware of the professor..." Vlad's voice whispered to her.

"He has a cross that can repel you away from me...be careful my love..." he said softly to her in her mind. Mina nodded her head in understanding. "I will my dearest love..." she replied back in her mind lovingly. Renfield had his hands on her shoulders gently. "Best hurry back inside before those men come here, I believe they saw me coming here," he whispered to her leading her back to the open door which by now had to have had the nasty smell of garlic out of her room. "I understand," she whispered back as she headed back inside and hid the necklace from the others as Renfield shutted the door and waited for her to be safe before leaving her. The men came into her room just as she got into bed and got under the covers sitting up in her bed. Jonathan ran out of the glass doors after opening them, chasing Renfield with Van Helsing following after him.

As Mr. Evans and Jack kept watch over Mina, Jonathan and Van Helsing chased after Renfield across the lawn. "Renfield!" Jonathan shouted as he ran after him as he ran down the road. "Stop!" shouted Van Helsing.

Renfield ran to a secret entrance to the Abby and hoping that Harker and the professor would follow him into it. "Professor, he went into an entrance of sorts should we follow it?" Jonathan asked. "We must for he is unknowingly leading us to his master who is no doubt our vampire," replied the professor as he took out a cross and handed it to Jonathan. Jonathan took it before entering the entrance way hoping that Renfield didn't get too far ahead of them. "Let's pray that monster is asleep by now..." says Jonathan seeing the sun starting to rise from the entrance way behind them as they followed the passage way which led into the dungeon of the Abby.

"The Abby?" said Jonathan. "Why would Renfield lead us to Count Dracula's home?" he asked. "Perhaps he is our vampire..." replied Van Helsing. "Or that our vampire hides here and the count doesn't know," he continued as they walked further ending up finding a lot of giant crates...crates filled of soil. "This must be where he rests in during the day," said the professor as he got out a stake and hammer from his bag he had been carrying with him.

"But the question is which one?" Jonathan said as he tried to count exactly how many crates were here. "There has to be at least hundreds of them all over the place," he added. "It might be that one over there...its lid looks loose," Van Helsing answered. Jonathan put the cross on the ground by the crate the professor mentioned. Van Helsing headed to where the vampire's head would be and waited with the stake in position aimed for the vampire's heart.

Jonathan lifted the crate lid and moved it off. When he and the professor looked inside what they saw amazed them both. There was an outline of a body in the dirt but there was no body inside it had been recently used.

Vlad who had been standing in the shadows appeared before them. "Well, well, well..." he said with a smirk of amusement. "It seems I have guests...Guests who tried to kill me while I slept."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The Jack is out of the box

"It is so nice for you to call on me," Vlad said as he looked at the professor and Mr. Harker. "It seems you are able to walk about in daylight hours," says the professor as he lowered the stake down. "Yes," answered Vlad as he walked a bit closer to them. Jonathan thinking he might over power him and stood a chance, picked up the cross facing the Count. Vlad stood immune by the cross and grabbed it in Harker's hand making the cross light up on fire. Harker cried in pain and let go of the cross. Vlad threw the cross aside as Van Helsing went to check and see if he was burned, which ironically was fine. Vlad lightly laughed.

"You think with your crosses and stakes you could destroy me?" he said to them in a growl. "Foolish weaklings, I am the KING of my kind, many have come against me and some have not met pleasant ends," he continued glaring at them with pure hatred. He then smirked at them. "And when you are all meet the same end as they, I will summon Mina my queen to me," he said to them with a glow in his eyes that showed he was serious about that matter. Jonathan looked up at him with shock.

"No..." Van Helsing said in equal shock. "Yes, I have in my time many brides' gentlemen, but I set Mina above them all," said Vlad still smirking at them. Jonathan looked angry and defiantly at Vlad. "You won't get her," Jonathan growled at him. "I already have," Vlad said.

Vlad showed his left hand to show his wedding band to them smiling. "We've already...consummated our union," he said with pleasure. Van Helsing stared at him more shocked then he was before. "You married her...?" he said in a whisper. Vlad smiled again. "And made her my wife in all ways...not just by giving her my blood either," Vlad replied.

Jonathan filled with anger and jealousy picked up the hammer the professor put by him as he had checked on him earlier. "No!" he shouted as he ran at the Count to whack his head with the hammer. Vlad laughed and grabbed Harker's wrist twisting it slightly to make him drop the hammer. "It is futile Mr. Harker," he said as he brought Harker to his knees. "She is mine, and I am not going to let anyone take her from me," he added before throwing Harker close to Van Helsing's feet. "I would rather die than let you have her!" shouted Van Helsing as he ran at Dracula with the stake. Vlad vanished into thin air before the professor could stake him. "Damn you!" said the professor as he felt enraged that he failed again to get the vampire he was looking for.

****** Back at the Evans mansion. ******

Back at the mansion as Jack cared for Jonathan's wrist to see if he an injury on his wrist as Van Helsing told the others that Count Dracula was the very vampire that has caused all the attacks in London and also caused Maggie's change. Mr. Evans was shocked out of all of them. "And to think I allowed that monster to marry Mina..." he said feeling guilty on that matter.

"It is not your fault dear," said Mrs. Evans, her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort her husband. "You wife is right Mr. Evans," said the professor as he sat in the lounge chair in the living room of the mansion. "We all wanted Mina to be happy and didn't suspect the man she had courting her would be the cause of all this," agreed Jack seeing that Jonathan's wrist wasn't injured. "I hope she doesn't know about this..." said Mr. Evans. "No..." said Van Helsing leaning back in his seat.

"I think she already knew about him," says Jonathan. "Or else she couldn't have married him and become his vampire bride," he added. "And she is deeply in love with him which makes it harder on us killing him," said Jack sighing as he understood Mina's pain. "How can we think she is? She might be under his spell," said Jonathan sounding a bit jealous and enraged. "She isn't under his spell," replied Caroline sitting by Jack. "She is in love with him truly," she added. "Are you certain Caroline?" asked Van Helsing.

Caroline nodded her head. "She told me herself and also told me of her engagement right after he asked her and accepted him," she explained. "Explains her behavior earlier," said Mr. Evans.

"What?" asks the professor. "While you and Jonathan chased after Renfield, Mina started to go crazy," answered Jack. "Crazy? More like a wild animal," said Mr. Evans half laughing at the mentioning of the subject.

"How is she now?" asked Van Helsing. "We had to show her the cross and she went out cold," answered Jack. "We also put her in one of the rooms that doesn't' have any windows so she won't escape so easily nor he can get in," said Mr. Evans. "But that room has only one door to enter or exit," added Jack. "We have the guard keep the key with him at all times so that does help us a bit right?" he asked. "It does with keeping Mina in but it doesn't to keeping Dracula out and away from her," answered Van Helsing. "True," said Jonathan nodding in agreement. "Who knows what he is capable of?" said Jack agreeing with them.

"What indeed..." says the professor.

Mina was sitting in her bed wearing the necklace Vlad gave her minutes before she was put in this room. She touched the necklace as she felt her heart breaking for she wouldn't be able to meet Vlad as they planned. "Mina...?" a voice called in her head...it was Vlad's voice!

"Vlad?" she asked in her mind using the mind connection to talk to him. "Yes, my love," he said back to her sweetly. "It is me," he added. Mina thought she felt his arms holding her. "Where are you?" he asked her sounding concerned. "I am in one of the rooms in the Asylum," she answered. "They locked me in and there are no windows," she added. "Don't fret my beloved," Vlad said to her. "Renfield is coming to set you free and distract your captors while you come to meet me," he explained to her. "How soon...?" she whispered. "As soon as I will have you in my arms," he whispered softly and Mina could almost feel his breath brush against her skin, making her shiver. "I will be waiting eagerly," she whispered back, having her arms wrapped around herself. "I love you..." Vlad softly whispered a light coldness on her cheek that felt like a kiss.

As Mina sent the same message she heard a ruckus going on outside her room...

Renfield knocked out the guard at the door and took the key to Mina's room, using it to unlock the door. Stepping inside the room to see she was safe and well. "Come Mistress," he said to Mina extending his hand to her. "Before they appear," he added. Mina took his hand. "How can we-?" "I know a way," he said as he started to lead Mina out of the Asylum unnoticed. Even though the alarm and other patients were going AWOL.

Van Helsing, Jack and Jonathan looked about Mina's room as they searched to see how she escaped, when Patchen who was the one guarding Mina's door told them what happened. "It was Renfield Professor!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head where Renfield had hit him that not only knocked him out, but it gave him a large headache. "That bloat knocked me down like I was a shot glass of whiskey," he added as he sat in his chair by the door trying to ignore his blasted headache.

"They must have gone to the Abby!" said Jack as he started to leave to chase after them. "We must be prepared to face the very demon that has caused deaths of many unfortunate souls," said Van Helsing as he was getting his stake out. This time he was going they would get him before that monster would get Mina.

Jonathan and Jack got ready and with Van Helsing to aid them on how to defend against Dracula before heading into the Abby. And when they got to where the crates were, there appeared to be only two crates. "It was an illusion," said Van Helsing. "He expected us to show up before so he gave us the impression that he had millions in here so he would buy time," agreed Jonathan as he went to the second crate and opened it...the crate was empty. "Mina isn't here yet..." he sighed in relief as he closed the crate.

"Then he must have not risen yet from his slumber," said Van Helsing heading to the other crate with his stake and hammer in hand. Jack followed heading to the top of the crate where the head would be as Jonathan did for the bottom of the crate grabbing the bottom half of the lid. "Ready?" Jonathan asked. Jack nodded as he grabbed the top half of the crate's lid. "It is time to end this," Van Helsing said as he prepared the hammer and stake for what was about to come. "May God and Mina forgive us," Jack said softly. Van Helsing nodded his head signaling them to open the crate. Van Helsing hammered the stake into the chest that he saw as he finished and backed away.

Jack and Jonathan looked inside as well and what the three saw amazed them as well as shocked them...

Mina was walking to the entrance of the garden as she was told to be meeting Vlad, wondering if he'll show. She had been there for only three minutes and it was already night time as she stared to walk back and forth in front of the gate to the garden. "I hope my love you are all right," she whispered as she felt worried for him. Suddenly the sound of horse hooves were heard in the night and a carriage appears from the darkness with six horses driving down the road where it leads to the entrance of the garden. The carriage stopped where she was and the passenger door opened; and Mina looked happily as she ever could be as well as relived as she saw who was inside.

She stepped inside the carriage, wrapping her arms around the neck of the shadow figure inside the carriage as the door closed and the carriage drives them to the docks of London...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The chase that leads to a dead end

The body that was inside the crate wasn't the Counts...! It was Renfield's! "Renfield?" said Jack completely in shock.

"What the devil man, why did you do this?" asked Van Helsing feeling sick that he just staked the wrong person. Renfield smiled, a small drip of blood spilling from his mouth. "I did it for the master...and for my mistress..." he said weakly for he was slowly dying. "You are mad!" said Jonathan. "Where are they Renfield?" Van Helsing asked.

"Where have Mina and Dracula run off to?" he added with urgency. Renfield only chuckled at them. "Renfield! I beg of you, please!" said Jack. "Where did that monster take my adopted sister!" he asked. Renfield smiled up at them.

"Since I am now free and gave my master and mistress happiness, I will tell you where they are heading for their honeymoon..." said Renfield his voice getting weaker. "Where?" asked Van Helsing. "Where did they go Renfield?" said Jack getting a bit shaken as if he would go mad if Renfield wouldn't tell them. Jonathan was walking back and forth trying to control his urge to choke the answer out of him. "The master has now found his queen, and they will be together forever," Renfield began doing his Edgar Allen Poe mood again.

"So they remain man and wife, standing side by side, as they will rein in the great land that the master takes command," he continued. "A land with a castle in the mountains of Carpathian as beautiful as Mistress Mina," he went on. "You must take a ship by sea, for the Count and Countess will soon reign supreme in the land of Transylvania where the master and I discussed the lease of the great Carfax Abby we all now stand in," Renfield finished. "They went to Transylvania?" asked Jonathan surprised. Renfield slowly nodded, breathing his last breath as he died. "So they must have boarded a ship for Transylvania, that is where the Count said he sailed from to come here," said jack shutting the crate Renfield was in. "We best take a train there to get ahead of them or else we lose Mina forever," said Van Helsing as he started to pray for Renfield. "And also to report to Caroline and to the Evans about this matter," agreed Jonathan.

"Agreed," said Jack. "Yes, and also pray to God that we will make it in time to save Mina from this gruesome thing from Hell," said the professor as he crossed himself before heading back to the Evans family mansion.

**** In a ship half way out of London. ****

Mina was brushing her hair in her private cabin with Vlad on his private ship. Amazed that they were together at last and soon be free to love each other. "I only hope they will understand," she said as she put her brush down and braid her hair for supper with Vlad since he told her the crew that were his gypsy's were going to celebrate their marriage tonight.

**** On the road to Dracula's Castle.****

Van Helsing, Jonathan, and Jack were only a few minutes away from Dracula's castle as they had passed the town of the bottom of the mountain and the townspeople begged them to not go and leave before the sun went down. This only confirmed that they were on the right path as they rode their horses within reach of the castle's gate. "So this is where the monster first reigned and become the very demon that now fouls the earth," said Jonathan as he looked at the castle before getting off his horse. "Yes, definitely terrifying to look upon," agreed Jack as he got off his horse as well. "I can see why the villagers tremble in fear so much, for this place gives off an evil aura," said Van Helsing who was already off his horse and looking at the castle.

As the men were getting their crosses and stakes to prepare for the hunt, Jonathan saw a figure passing by the gate...it was the figure of a young woman...a young woman with dark hair. She looked almost like Mina but was hard to tell from the distance. "Mina?" Jonathan asked the woman.

The figure smiled at him before turning to the doors, walking to them as they of their own will opened. "Mina!" Jonathan shouted as he walked in through the gate that was now half opened. Van Helsing looked up and saw Jonathan running inside through the gate. "Jonathan wait!" Van Helsing shouted at him. Jack saw Jonathan and called out after him. "Jonathan!" But he didn't hear them for he followed after the woman into the castle. Van Helsing and Jack after quickly tying up the horses ran after him inside the dark and dreadful place.

Jonathan followed the woman to the stone stair case of the castle forgetting where he was and whom he was hunting for; all that he wanted was to see if the woman was Mina. "Wait!" he said to the woman who leaded him to a room that looked like something out of 'Arabian Knights' with the way the bed looked. "Come..." a female voice sounded from the shadows of the bedroom. Jonathan looked around as he went deeper into the room which strangely had fog floating across the stoned floor of the room. "Come Jonathan..." the female voice called to him again.

"Come to me on the bed..." the female voice continued, speaking from the shadows. Jonathan a bit confused at the request started walking to the bed looking around the room to try and find the voice. "Where are you?" he asked as he got to the edge of the giant bed. "Come on to the bed and see..." replied the feminine voice sounding really close to him. Jonathan got onto the bed sitting up in the center of it. "Yes..." whispered the voice sounding exactly from the ceiling. Jonathan slowly looked up to the ceiling to see what or who said that. A beautiful dark-haired woman slowly floated down from the ceiling, wearing a white cloth that made her look almost like a goddess. Jonathan lay down on the bed as the woman floated down, hovering above him like a ghost. "It has been so long since we've had a guest in this cold and lonely castle..." she said sweetly to him as she cupped his face in her beautiful and pale hands. "W-We...?" Jonathan asked stuttering as her cold hands touched his skin.

"Yes..." the woman replied, her lips hovering over his seductively as well as her body slowly on top of his seductively. "Don't be afraid..." she whispered softly as she gently brushed her lips softly against his. "We will give you pleasure beyond imagination..." she added before kissing his lips. Jonathan softly moaned at the feel of the woman's lips on his and slowly coming from both sides of the bed  
came two more beautiful women wearing the same type of outfit the woman kissing him was wearing.

"He is pure..." said the red haired one on his right as she smelled his arm while holding it close to her face. "And handsome too..." the blond haired one on his left said doing the same as the red haired one. "We must feed slowly...savior him and his blood," said the dark haired on as she still kissed him while ripping his coat, shirt and vest open to expose his chest.

"Yes," the other women agreed. "It has been centuries since we had a yummy mortal like him to entertain us..." said the blond haired woman. The black haired one started to rub herself against Jonathan, teasing his body with hers making him grow hard and needful. "I can feel his blood pounding in his veins," purred the red haired one as she teased the pulse of Jonathan's wrist with her tongue. Jonathan could only gasp and moan as the three women played and licked his wrists.

He had never felt such pleasure in all his life and, God forgive him, he didn't want them to stop. "We will have to thank our lord and lady when they visit us," said the blond. "Yes..." agreed the red haired as she ripped Jonathan's coat and shirt sleeve open enough for her mouth to fit on his wrist. Jonathan barely heard them for he was too deep in the pleasure these women were giving him. "Yes...as well as destroy those who try to separate them..." said the blond as she ripped off his sleeve. "Agreed..." whispered the black one as she opened the fly of his pants and guided him into her. Jonathan moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt the woman's heat surround him, as well as felt the pain of his wrists as the blond and red haired women fed on him. The black haired woman rode him, moving herself up and down as she enjoyed having him in her.

She then leaned forward and sank her fangs into his neck as she felt him soon climax inside her.

Jack and the professor ran inside the room as they heard Jonathan scream in pleasure. "Damn it!" shouted Van Helsing as he broke the door open and had seen the three vampire women feeding on Jonathan. "Die you whore of Satin!" he shouted as he staked the blond haired vampire and decapitated her at the same time. Jack staked the red haired vampire as she pounced to attack. "May God have mercy on your blackened soul," he whispered before cutting her head off. Van Helsing got out another stake as the female vampire still fed from Jonathan who was no longer inside her. Jack pulled the black haired vampire off of Jonathan; she struggled to be released so she can feed off of her human love slave. Van Helsing then staked the black haired vampire forgetting that she could have told them where Mina and Dracula were. Jack decapitated the woman before checking to see if Jonathan was still alive. Jonathan had already lost too much blood, and there was no way to give him a transfusion for his wounds from those women had practically cut his arteries deep in his veins. Hence he would only bleed to death before those wounds would be completely healed.

"He has lost too much blood," said jack sounding angry at himself for not being able to do much for his friend to save him. "We should have come sooner..." said the professor mentally kicking himself for failing to keep his best assistant alive or protect him. "Mina...and the Count..." Jonathan said weakly trying his hardest to not die, not until he told them what he knew.

Van Helsing and Jack were at his side trying to hear what he said. "What is it man?" asked Jack. "Mina...and the Count..." Jonathan answered. "What of them?" asked the professor. "They...They are..." Jonathan replied trying to say what he had to tell them. "They are what?" Jack asked sounding a bit worried. "They are not here..." Jonathan answered slowly closing his eyes. "Then where are they?" asked the professor lightly shaking Jonathan trying to keep him awake and alive.

But it was too late for Jonathan Harker was already dead...


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Unexpected surprises in unexpected places.

*** In Paris, France by the Fountain des Mers at the Place de la Concorde. ***

Caroline was walking through Paris, France with Jack for their third wedding anniversary. It had been four years since Jack and her father returned from Transylvania with Jonathan's body and burying him. Van Helsing told Mr. and Mrs. Evans that Mina and Dracula never showed up at the castle, suspecting that the Count set it up as a distraction to escape with Mina. Van Helsing had no idea where they could have gone to; even the villagers that lived near his castle couldn't say where the count could be. So her father and the others spent two and a half years searching for them but they still couldn't find them.

Caroline and Jack had got married during the time of the search. All of them had nearly had a heart attack when a few of their wedding presents had been sent from Mina and the Count, wishing them the greatest happiness as they were. "They have to be living in happiness if they were wishing us the same thing," she said when she opened her gifts from them. "Yes, but they now drink blood and rest during daytime," said Van Helsing. "Can't help or change that now," said Mr. Evans still grieving over the loss of his daughter and his adopted one. "And pray to God that they are happy and at peace," added Mrs. Evans grieving the same as her husband. Jack nodded in agreement knowing that his adopted sister would be happy with the Count for he understood the love those two had shared, for it was the same he and Caroline share.

Caroline was waiting at the fountain as Jack went into a shop to buy his wedding anniversary present for her. Her expression sad as she remembered all the memories of Maggie and Mina, the only two best friends she ever had were gone. She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt and turned to see a four year old boy holding a red rose up to her. "You shouldn't cry Milady," he said to her as he gave her the rose. Caroline looked at him with curiosity and confusion.

His appearance showed that he was the child of a higher class that she could tell. And from the way he looked, he resembled Mina a lot with the same hair color she had. "What is your name young man?" she asked the boy.

"My name is Stephan," he answered, bowing like a gentleman. "I thank you, Stephan for the rose and also for trying to cheer me up," said Caroline as she gently patted Stephan's head. "You're welcome ma'am," Stephan said as he smiled at her looking really sweet and charming for a four year old boy. Caroline smiled at him enjoying the pleasure and amusement this boy was doing trying to cheer her up. "My mama always told me to try and cheer people up for they might in need of a friend to keep them from being sad," he said to her as he stood next to her, playing with the water of the fountain. Caroline smiled at him as he played. He reminded her of Mina when she played with water as a little girl. "So where are your mama and papa at this hour of the night Stephan?" she asked him.

"Stephan!" a woman's voice called from across the street. Stephan turned his head to where the voice came from. "It is time to go home darling," the voice called again. Stephan looked at Caroline and smiled. "I got to go now, see you around Mrs. Caroline," he said before running across the street to a gorgeous woman that was of high class, whom he hugged lovingly.

Caroline looked at the boy wondering how he knew her name, but then found out as she saw Stephan's mother's face as she then looked back at Caroline...It couldn't be! "Mina...?" Caroline whispered softly, her expression showing that she was surprised.

Mina smiled at Caroline as she saw her old friend. "Good to see you are doing well," she said as Jack walked back to Caroline and then stared in shock as he saw Mina. Stephan looked at Jack and Caroline with a sweet smile. "That boy...He's your...?" asked Caroline looking at Stephan with wide eyes. Mina nodded her head. "Vlad's son," she said to them softly. Jack and Caroline stared at her in surprise and shock. Vlad then appeared by her and Stephan, seeing that Caroline and Jack met his wife and son.

"We must leave now my beloved," he whispered to Mina. Mina nodded as she took her son's hand telling him that they had to leave for home. Vlad, Mina, and their son turned away heading into an alley way that was nearby.

"Wait!" Jack and Caroline called after them as they ran across the street to catch up with them. When they got to the alley way they found Vlad, Mina and Stephan were gone for they had disappeared into the night. They had gone from their lives once again but they wouldn't be forgotten, as long as they both lived.

While over the city of Paris, underneath a full moonlit sky, three bats; two adults and a baby flew through the night.


End file.
